Iryou Ninja no Deishi
by Kathryn Veritas
Summary: Orochimaru nebol zvyknutý, že by mu niekto povedal nie. Ľudia vždy skákali, ako on pískal. Ale to sa malo čoskoro zmeniť...
1. Chapter 1

**Iryou Ninja no Deishi**

**1. kapitola**

Kabuto vstúpil do súkromných komnát svojho majstra. Ak sa to teda vôbec dalo nazvať komnatami. Všade navôkol vládla tma, vlhko a nedýchateľný vzduch.

Jediný zdroj svetla vychádzal z malej dohárajúcej sviece pri majstrovej posteli. Ožarovala mu tvár a dodávala jeho pleti ešte strašidelnejší odtieň, než aký mala zvyčajne. Vyzeral ako desivá mramorová socha. Iba jeho chorobne planúce žlté oči prezrádzali, že sa jedná o živú osobu.

Kabuto si na takýto obraz svojho majstra už zvykol. Boj s tretím Hokage si na ňom vybral svoju daň. To ale neznamenalo, že sa mladému ninjovi ten pohľad páčil.

„Čas na vaše lieky, Orochimaru-sama," uklonil sa úslužne, pričom tácku s medikamentmi držal pred sebou.

Jeho majster si pohŕdavo odfrkol. V jeho podaní to však vyznelo skôr ako zasyčanie. „Nechaj si svoje šarlatánske liečivá, Kabuto. Nestojím o ne."

„Môj pane?"

„Povedal som, že ich nechcem. To si taký nechápavý alebo ti prestáva slúžiť sluch?"

„Nie, pane."

„To som rád," povedal Orochimaru chladne, no spokojne, „a teraz prejdime k záležitosti, ktorá ma už dlhšie znepokojuje."

„Ovládnutie tela Sasuke Uchihu." Nechuť v Kabutovom hlase sa dala len ťažko prehliadnuť. To namyslené decko, alebo teraz už skôr pubertiak, podľa neho nestálo ani za polovicu majstrovej námahy. Už dávno sa však naučil nechávať si svoje názory radšej pre seba. Aj tak by nepadli na úrodnú pôdu. „Uplynuli tri roky a všetko je takmer pripravené..."

„Nemám záujem ovládnuť Sasukeho telo. Aspoň nie teraz."

Kabutovi uviazol zvyšok nedopovedanej vety v hrdle. To bolo dnes už druhý raz, čo ho Orochimaru-sama vyviedol z rovnováhy. Keby mal starý sannin aspoň kúska zmyslu pre humor, možno by sa na svojom mladom služobníkovi aj zasmial. Lenže on nemal.

„Sasuke je pomstiteľ. Nezastaví sa, pokiaľ nedostane, čo chce."

„Takže ho necháte, aby zabil Itachiho?"

Orochimaru pomaly vtiahol vzduch cez stisnuté zuby. Neklamný znak, že stráca trpezlivosť. „Vidím, že ti uniká hlbší zmysel, Kabuto. Ja nenechám Sasukeho zabiť Itachiho. Ja ho budem testovať. Ak Sasuke dokáže Itachiho poraziť, bude to znamenať, že je ešte mocnejší ako jeho brat. A v takom prípade získam toho najideálnejšieho hostiteľa. Ak však Sasuke zlyhá... no, povedzme, že sa budem musieť porozhliadnuť niekde inde."

_Vražda je stále vražda, je jedno do akých slov to zaobalíš_, pomyslel si Kabuto, no v duchu ho potešilo, že jeho majster predsa len nepovažuje toho drzého Uchihu za dokonalého. Keby áno, nemusel by ho testovať. Jednoducho by si vzal jeho telo bez ohľadu na sľub, ktorý mu kedysi dal. Sľub, že získa dostatok moci, aby mohol pomstiť svoj klan.

„Ale hon na Itachiho môže trvať mesiace. Možno roky. A vy potrebujete nové telo teraz."

„Nebudem potrebovať nové telo, ak sa nájde niekto, kto dokáže vyliečiť to staré. Aspoň na čas."

Kabuta zalial studený pot. Vedel, čo tie slová znamenajú. Skrývala sa v nich nespokojnosť a hrozba. Hrozba namierená proti jeho osobe. Nech sa totiž snažil akokoľvek, toho starého hada vyliečiť nedokázal. Na Shiki Fuujin bol i on prikrátky. A to v očiach Orochimaru-sama znamenalo skoro toľko ako neschopnosť. Vlastnosť, ktorú netoleroval. Mladého medika pred jeho hnevom chránilo len to, že svoj obrovský nedostatok nahrádzal množstvom kladov.

„Pri všetkej úcte, Orochimaru-sama, jediná osoba, ktorá by bola schopná splniť vašu požiadavku, je Tsunade. A tá to pre vás nikdy neurobí."

„Ja viem."

„Tak potom nechápem..."

„Piatimi veľkými národmi sa začali šíriť zvesti o niekom ďalšom. Verím, že jedného dňa bude schopný prekonať veľkú Tsunade-hime."

„Vy myslíte..."

„Áno Kabuto, presne to si myslím."

„Jemu sa to ale nebude páčiť."

Orochimaru sa chladne uškrnul: „Ja nepotrebujem jeho povolenie. Privedieš mi učňa piatej Hokage, alebo skončíš ako jeden z mojich nevydarených experimentov. Je to jasné?"

„Úplne, môj pane."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. kapitola**

Sakura Haruno naozaj nemala svoj deň. Po prvé: Jej sensei ležal v nemocnici. Po druhé: Do jej tímu pridelili nového člena, ktorého absolútne, ale absolútne, nemohla vystáť. A napokon zlatý klinec programu: Jej matka si zo všetkých možných chvíľ vybrala práve tú najnevhodnejšiu na pranie Sakurinho oblečenia.

„Mami, veď som ti povedala, že kapitán Yamato nám dal len hodinu na prípravu. Na toto nemám čas!"

„Oni na teba počkajú. Moja dcéra odtiaľto neodíde ako hastroš," namietla Mebuki Haruno, pražiac dcéru vražedným pohľadom.

V skutočnosti sa však nevedela zmieriť s tým, že piata Hokage posiela Sakuru tak skoro na ďalšiu misiu. Veď sa len teraz vrátila zo Suny. Je to tak hrozný zločin, že ju chce mať aspoň chvíľu pre seba?

Odkedy sa Sakura stala žiačkou Tsunade, takmer ju nevídala. To dievča sa celkom oddalo svojmu cieľu – byť lepšou kunoichi.

Mebuki poznala takýto druh posadnutosti. Sama ho kedysi zažila. Chcela byť ninjom hodným uznania svojho klanu. Urobila by pre to čokoľvek. No jej cieľ ju začal tak pohlcovať, že strácala kontakt s realitou. Nebyť Sakurinho otca, ani Kami-sama nevie, ako by nakoniec skončila. Nechcela, aby sa čosi podobné prihodilo aj jej dcére.

„Oci, povedz jej niečo, prosím."

Kizashi Haruno zdvihol oči od rozčítanej knihy: „Poznáš svoju matku, Sakura. Ak chce prať, nechaj ju prať. Choď zatiaľ navštíviť Ino alebo také niečo."

„Páni, vďaka za podporu," zalomilo mladé dievča rukami, „vrátim sa o štvrť hodinu. Prosím, mami, sľúb mi, že dovtedy budú moje veci zbalené a pripravené."

„Sľubujem."

„Vďaka."

Sakura sa postavila na špičky a vštepila matke rýchli bozk. Vedela, že jej svojím správaním ubližuje, no nemohla inak. Bola ninja a ninja má voči svojej dedine určité záväzky. Navyše tu išlo aj o Sasukeho. Konečne o ňom možno získajú nejaké informácie. Aj keby mala Sakura uzavrieť zmluvu s diablom, na túto misiu pôjde. Nech si jej matka myslí, čo chce.

* * *

„Hej, Kenji-chan! Kenji-chan!"

_Och nie, kam sa len ten malý nezbedník podel_, pomyslela si mladá žena zúfalo. Nedokázala ustrážiť ani sedemročné dieťa. Tsunade-sama ju stiahne z kože, keď to zistí.

„Stalo sa niečo Sara-san?"

„Haruno-san. Vás mi zoslal samotný Kami-sama! Ide o Kenjiho. Tsunade-sama mi prikázala, aby som mu odobrala krv, kvôli testom na anémiu. No on mi ušiel. Prosím, pomôžte mi ho nájsť. Pre vás to nebude problém. Stačí, keď urobíte nejaký z tých vašich ninja trikov."

Sakura so Sarou súcitila. Kenji-chan bol pre nemocničné sestričky skutočný postrach. A pre Saru, ktorá neprešla výcvikom shinobi, predstavoval dvojnásobnú pohromu. Ale teraz naozaj nemala čas ťahať ju z maléru.

„Je mi ľúto Sara-san..."

„Prosím Haruno-san. Nežiadala by som vás o to, no som zúfalá."

_Tento deň je čím ďalej lepší a lepší_, vzdychla ružovovláska v duchu.

„Tak dobre," súhlasila, „zaveďte ma na miesto, kde sa vám stratil."

„Ďakujem Haruno-san. Zachránili ste mi život."

_Nie, zachránila som ťa pred Tsunade-shishou. Aj keď to vlastne vyjde na rovnako_, mala chuť povedať, no radšej si zahryzla do jazyka.

* * *

Nájsť Kenjiho nebolo také jednoduché, ako si Sara predstavovala. Obe ženy prehľadali snáď polovicu Konohy, kým sa Sakure podarilo zachytiť náznak jeho čakry v uličke neďaleko Ichiraku. Schovával sa za horou zaprášených debien.

Vlastne niet ani divu, že bolo také ťažké ho objaviť. Ten chlapec patril k tým málo šťastlivcom, ktorých na Akadémii označovali za géniov. Nepochybne čoskoro dosiahne hodnosť genina.

„Ukáž sa, Kenji-chan, viem, že si tam," prikázala Sakura a naznačila Sare, nech sa ukryje.

„Sakura-hime, ste to vy?" ozval sa detský hlások plný nádeje.

„Áno, som to ja. A prestaň ma, prosím, oslovovať hime. Predsa vieš, že toto oslovenie náleží iba Tsunade-shishou."

„To nie je pravda. Jedného dňa budete vy ďalšou princeznou Konohy, takže je len správne vás tak oslovovať," protestoval chlapec, zatiaľ čo sa jeho hlava a nakoniec aj celé telo vystrčilo spoza škatúľ.

„Presne tak, jedného dňa, ak vôbec. Dovtedy ma prosím volaj len Sakura alebo Sakura-chan ako Naruto."

„Ani nápad. Mali by ste si viac dôverovať. Ste skvelá kunoichi a ešte lepšia medička. Takže vás budem volať hime, či sa vám to páči alebo nie."

Sakura sa v duchu musela pousmiať nad Kenjiho tvrdohlavosťou. Na jednu stranu jej veľmi lichotilo, že si ju tak idealizoval, no ona poznala pravdu. V skutočnosti nebola vôbec hodná jeho obdivu. Kakashimu ani Narutovi sa nemohla rovnať. Stále bola tým najslabším členom tímu 7.

„Počula som, že si robil problémy Sare-san. Je to pravda?"

Odrazu sa Kenji až príliš začal zaujímať o palce na svojich nohách. Keď odpovedal, mal farbu zrelej rajčiny: „Možno."

„Kenji!"

„Čo?! Celé je to predsa jej vina! Nemala na mňa vyťahovať tú... tú vec!"

„Nehovor mi, že taký odvážny budúci shinobi ako si ty, sa bojí malej ihly."

„Ja sa nebojím ničoho!" zvrieskol.

„Tak prečo si utiekol?"

„Preto... Pretože... Nemám rád Saru-san. Chová sa ku mne ako k decku."

„Si ten najhorší klamár pod slnkom Kenji-chan."

Chlapec konečne pochopil, že zapierať nemá zmysel. Uprel na Sakuru šteňací pohľad. „Prepáčte."

Dievčina sa zhovievavo usmiala. Koniec koncov, poznala ešte jedného ninju, ktorý sa k ihle nepriblíži ani na sto metrov. Niežeby to dokázal nahlas priznať. Naruto sa niekedy naozaj choval ako dieťa. Ale to ho robilo Narutom.

„Nemal by si sa ospravedlňovať mne, ale Sare-san. Spôsobil si jej veľa problémov."

„To nebude potrebné Haruno-san. Kenji-chan to odčiní, ak mi dovolí nabrať mu trochu krvi. Bez reptania," ozvala sa nemocničná sestrička, vychádzajúc zo svojho úkrytu.

„Súhlasíš, Kenji-chan?" spýtala sa Sakura.

Chlapec odrazu viditeľne zbledol a o krok cúvol. Potom sa však pozrel na ružovovlasú medičku. Svoj idol. Svoju tajnú lásku. Sakura-hime o tom ešte nevedela, no jedného dňa si ju vezme za ženu.

A odrazu dostal nápad: „Dovolím. Ale iba ak ma pri tom bude Sakura-hime držať za ruku."

„Haruno-san?"

„Asi nemám príliš na výber, však nie?"

„Nie," uškrnul sa Kenji víťazoslávne.

* * *

„Že to nebolo až tak zlé?"

„Vôbec nie," skonštatoval Sarin mladý pacient. Oči pri tom nespúšťal zo Sakury a tváril sa, akoby práve porazil celú armádu nukeninov.

Vyzerá ako Sasuke, keď bol maximálne spokojný sám so sebou, napadlo mladú kunoichi. Takáto samoľúbosť určite nepatrila na tvár malého chlapca. Hrozne ju to rozčuľovalo.

_Sasuke, keby som vtedy mala tú silu, čo teraz, dotiahla by som ťa do Konohy násilím_, zaťala od zúrivosti ruky v päsť, _keď sa nabudúce stretneme tak... Och, nie! Sasuke! Misia!_

„Haruno-san, deje sa niečo?"

Ružovovláska vyskočila na rovné nohy. „Ospravedlňujem sa, ale musím odísť. Zbohom, Sara-san, maj sa Kenji-chan."

Bez ďalšieho vysvetlenia sa Sakura zvrtla na päte a vybehla z nemocničnej ordinácie. Nechcela ani pomyslieť, čo sa stane, ak príde k bráne Konohy posledná. Yamato-taichou si o nej pomyslí, že je nezodpovedná a misiu neberie dostatočne vážne. A Naruto stihne prizabiť Saia. Bez nej.

Bola taká zabratá do vlastných myšlienok, že si ani nevšimla, kadiaľ beží. Do reality ju vrátil až bolestivý úder do rebier. S niekým sa zrazila.

Zmätene sa poobzerala okolo seba. Pár metrov od nej sa zo zeme zdvíhala krehko pôsobiaca starenka. Na pleciach niesla obrovský drevený sud. Sakuru napadlo, že už samotná váha tej veci musela tú chuderu zabíjať.

„Strašne sa ospravedlňujem obaa-san. Dovoľte, aby som vám pomohla."

Dievčina natiahla ruku a jedným rýchlym pohybom pomohla babičke na nohy. Prekvapilo ju, že sud, čo niesla, nebol vôbec ťažký. Akoby bol prázdny.

„Ďakujem, dieťa moje. Si veľmi milá."

Stalo sa to tak rýchlo, že Sakura nestihla zareagovať. Do ruky, ktorou podopierala starenku, jej žena vpichla injekčnú striekačku a stlačila piest.

Svet sa mladej kunoichi okamžite roztočil. Padla na kolená a neveriacky pozrela do starenkinej tváre. Jej črty sa začali rozplývať a naberať obrysy niekoho iného. Niekoho bolestne známeho.

„Ka... Kabuto," šepla, no potom sa už všetko ponorilo do temnoty.

* * *

„Tá šeredná mrcha mešká."

„Sakura-chan nie je šeredná."

„Keď myslíš."

„Ty... nikto predo mnou nebude urážať Sakuru-chan! Rasengan!"

„Naruto! Sai! To stačilo!"

Rozkaz kapitána Yamata zaznel ako úder bičom. Obaja ninjovia zrušili svoje útočné techniky a miesto toho na seba len zazerali. Teda Naruto zazeral. Sai sa po celý čas iba falošne usmieval.

_Toto bude naozaj zábava_, vzdychol v duchu nový veliteľ tímu Kakashi.

Ale niečo ho predsa len znepokojovalo. Sakura nezvykla meškať. Aspoň nie podľa toho, čo mu o nej povedal jej sensei. Vraj to bola vždy ona a Naruto, kto sa najhlasnejšie sťažoval na neskoré príchody svojho učiteľa.

Čakali ešte niekoľko minút a Yamato sa začal naozaj obávať. Rozhodol sa, že ak sa jeho nová zverenkyňa čoskoro neukáže, pôjde ju hľadať.

Práve sa chystal oboznámiť so svojím plánom zvyšok tímu, keď okolo nich prešla starena. Na chrbte mala drevený sud a keď zbadala malú skupinku ninjov, zarazila sa. Popruh od sudu jej skĺzol z pliec.

Naruto k nej okamžite pribehol. „Ukážte, pomôžem vám. Niečo také by ste nemali niesť sama. Je riadne ťažký."

Starena chvíľu ostala prekvapene stáť. Akoby nečakala, že jej niekto môže ponúknuť pomoc. Vzápätí sa však milo usmiala: „Ďakujem synak, ale ja som už zvyknutá."

Napravila popruh, všetkým im zamávala a vydala sa bránou von z dediny.

„Divná babča," skonštatoval Naruto škrabkajúc sa vzadu za hlavou.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. kapitola**

Videli ste už niekedy leva uväzneného v klietke? Ako sa nervózne prechádza sem a tam, dúfajúc, že ho niekto konečne vypustí na slobodu? Lebo presne tak teraz vyzerala Tsunade. Podráždene pochodovala po svojej kancelárii a podchvíľou vrhala nevraživý pohľad na dvere.

„Prečo im to toľko trvá?!"

„Netuším, Ino predsa sľúbila, že ich sem privedie," povedala Shizune mierne a nenápadne sa stiahla do rohu miestnosti, vďaka čomu sa vyhla lietajúcim dreveným trieskam, ktoré ešte pred chvíľou boli novým písacím stolom jej naštvanej Hokage.

_To budú ďalšie výdavky navyše, _vzdychla čiernovláska nešťastne.

„Upokojte sa, Tsunade-sama, prosím. Viete, že sa nemáte rozčuľovať," skúsila svojej učiteľke dohovoriť. Ibaže bezúspešne a Shizune sa začala obávať, že budú musieť celú Hokageho vežu postaviť nanovo, pretože týmto tempom ju Tsunade čoskoro zdemoluje.

Vtom ale do pracovne vtrhla akási oranžová škvrna a za ňou sa náhlili zadychčané nadávajúce postavy – Ino, Yamato a Sai.

„Spomaľ, Naruto!" škriekala blondínka pridržiavajúc si bok.

Ibaže škvrna, z ktorej sa vykľul hyperaktívny jinchuuriki, si jej protesty vôbec nevšímala. Svoju pozornosť venovala jedine Hokage.

„Čo sa deje, babča Tsunade? Prečo si nás zavolala? Vieš predsa, že máme..."

„Sklapni a počúvaj, Naruto!" prerušila Hokage chlapcovu tirádu. Dokonca ignorovala, že ju nazval babča. „Sakuru uniesli."

V miestnosti plnej ninjov nastalo hrobové ticho.

Prvý sa zo šoku spamätal kapitán Yamato. „Ako to myslíte? Uniesli? Kedy? Kde?"

„Spýtajte sa jej," kývla Tsunde na kreslo blízko Shizune. Sedela v ňom útla žena. Naruto ju až doteraz vôbec neregistroval a od prekvapenia zabudol zatvoriť ústa.

„Kto je to?" spýtal sa nechápavo.

„Volám sa Sara," šepla žena bojazlivo. Triasla sa na celom tele a bolo na nej vidieť, že by bola radšej kdekoľvek inde, len nie tu. „Pracujem v nemocnici ako sestrička."

Sara im rozpovedala príhodu s chlapcom menom Kenji i to, ako požiadala Sakuru o pomoc. Všetci ju napäto počúvali. Ešte aj Ino, ktorá si celý príbeh vypočula ako prvá a okamžite s tým bežala za Hokage.

„ ... a odrazu sa Haruno-san postavila. Vravela, že musí odísť, no nepovedala prečo. Jednoducho vybehla z ordinácie. Vyzerala nahnevane. Dokonca zabudla aj svoje puzdro s kunaimi. To sa jej inokedy nestáva. Haruno-san zásadne nenecháva svoje zbrane v blízkosti pacientov. Robilo mi to starosti a tak, keď Kenji-chan odišiel, rozhodla som sa ju pohľadať. Bola v jednej zašitej uličke s akousi starou dámou. Chcela som na ne zakričať, no hlas mi uviazol v hrdle. Pochopte, ovládol ma strach. A navyše som predpokladala, že Haruno-san tú striekačku zbadá. Lenže nezbadala. A potom sa už všetko odohralo strašne rýchlo. Haruno-san omdlela a tá starena sa zmenila na muža."

„Ako ten muž vyzeral?" chcela vedieť Tsunade. Len s námahou potláčala ďalší výbuch zlosti. Myslela, že svoju žiačku vycvičila lepšie. No ak bola Sakura naozaj taká rozrušená, ako popisovala Sara-san, niet divu, že hroziace nebezpečenstvo nepostrehla. Hokage už teraz v duchu sľubovala krutú pomstu tomu, kto sa opovážil na ňu siahnuť.

„Mal sivé vlasy, okuliare a... ochrannú čelenku. Bol na nej taký zvláštny znak. Vyzeral ako nota."

„To mohol byť jedine Kabuto," poznamenal Yamato.

„Ale čo by mohol Kabuto chcieť od Sakury-chan?"

„Neprerušuj, Naruto!" vyprskla Tsunade, „Čo sa stalo potom, Sara-san?"

„Ten ninja napchal Haruno-san do veľkého dreveného suda..."

„Povedala si suda? A predtým vyzeral ako stará babča?" Oči mladého jinchuuriki sa rozšírili na dvojnásobnú veľkosť. _To_ _predsa nemohla byť ona... on... uch, to je jedno._

„Áno."

„Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu!" skríkol Yamato, uväzniac Naruta v drevenej klietke. Ten sa už-už rozbiehal k najbližšiemu oknu, s úmyslom vyskočiť.

„Prečo ste to urobili?!" soptil, „Počuli ste, čo povedala! Stará babča so sudom! A my sme ju nechali prejsť dedinskou bránou!"

„Ja viem."

„Tak potom..."

„Nemá to význam. Toho už nedostihneš."

„Ale..."

„Yamato má pravdu, Naruto," vzdychla Tsunade. Vzápätí jej však v očiach vzplanul nebezpečný oheň. Vyzerala tak vražedne, že všetci prítomní inštinktívne o krok cúvli. „Shizune!"

„Hai, Hokage-sama!" postavila sa čiernovláska do pozoru.

„Odveď Saru-san do nemocnice. Zdá sa, že by prijala niečo na upokojenie. Potom za nami príď ku konožskej bráne," prikázala a uprela zrak na blondínu, „Ino!"

„Shishou?"

„Priveď mi tím Kurenai. Okamžite!"

* * *

„Zachytil si niečo, Kiba?"

„Nie, Hokage-sama. Kabuto dobre vedel, čo robí. Neostal tu po ňom ani smrad."

„Hinata?"

„Ni... nič, Hokage-sama!"

Hoci vedela, že je to zbytočné, obrátila sa Tsunade na tretieho ninju, ktorý usilovne pátral po známkach Sakurinej alebo Kabutovej čakry. „Shino?"

„Je mi ľúto."

„Chikushou!" zaklial Naruto a z celej sily kopol do obrovských dedinských vstupných vrát. Ako mohol byť taký hlúpy? Ak sa Sakure-chan niečo stane, nikdy si to neodpustí.

„Čo budeme robiť, Tsunade-sama?" spýtala sa ustarostená Shizune, zvierajúc v rukách Tonton. Malé prasiatko ani nepíplo. Akoby vycítilo, že situácia okolo neho je naozaj vážna.

„Budeme pokračovať v pôvodnom pláne. Yamato, Naruto, Sai!"

„Hai!" odpovedali zborovo.

„Vydáte sa k mostu Neba a Zeme. Nájdete toho špeha Akatsuki a vymlátite z neho, kde sa skrýva Orochimaru a ten jeho červ Kabuto. Je mi jedno, či objavíte Uchihu, ale bez Sakury sa nevracajte. Pochopili sme sa?!"

„Jasnejšie to ani povedať nešlo, babča Tsunade!"

„Idem tiež," ozvala sa Ino, „Veľké čelo je moja priateľka. A tímu Kakashi chýba člen."

Všetci na ňu prekvapene zízali. Nestávalo sa často, aby bola Ino taká odhodlaná.

„Nie."

„Shishou..."

„Povedala som nie. Tvoj tím čoskoro odíde na dôležitú misiu. Budú ťa tam potrebovať."

Blondínka sa zatvárila naštvane. Keď však zbadala, ako sa ústa jej učiteľky menia na úzku čiarku, kajúcne sklopila hlavu. Tento boj by aj tak nevyhrala. Jedine Shizune, zo všetkých Tsunadiných žiačok, mala dosť odvahy tejto prchkej Hokage vzdorovať.

„V jednom máš však pravdu," uznala, „tímu Kakashi chýba člen."

Všetkých prítomných prepálila pohľadom. Hlavne tím Kurenai. Mala by s nimi poslať niekoho z nich? Sú to predsa odborníci na stopovanie. Aj keď Kabuto všetky stopy zahladil, čo ak...

„Hinata."

„Hm?"

„Pôjdeš ty. Týmto ťa oficiálne menujem za dočasného člena tímu Kakashi."

„Čože?!" zaznel niekoľkonásobný výkrik.

Hinata nechápalo zažmurkala. _Ja a Naruto? V jednom tíme? Nemožné._

„Bez urážky, Hokage-sama, ale ona nemôže ísť. Je príliš slabá," ozval sa Sai.

„Zopakuj to ešte raz, ty magor, a budeš mať moju nohu v zadku!" zavrčal Kiba a Akamaru nebezpečne vyceril zuby.

„To dievča bude iba na príťaž."

Inuzuka si začal vyhŕňať rukávy.

„Kiba-kun," šepla tmavovláska nesmelo. Tvár mala červenú ako paprika. Nechcela, aby sa kvôli nej niekto zranil. Navyše, v hĺbke duše musela s tým bledým ninjom súhlasiť. Bola slabá. A poslať ju na takúto misiu nemalo logiku.

„Ale on ťa uráža..."

Kibove slová zanikli vo zvuku praskajúcich kostí. To práve Narutova päsť pristála na Saiovej čeľusti.

„Hinata nie je slabá. A ak babča Tsunade povedala, že pôjde, tak pôjde!"

„Naruto-kun," neverila dievčina vlastným ušiam. V hrudi sa jej rozlial neznámy príjemný pocit. Akoby ju niečo zvnútra zohrievalo.

„Jeho si nevšímaj, Hinata. Verím, že spoločne určite privedieme Sakuru-chan domov." Blondiak k nej natiahol ruku a ona ju prijala.

„Hai," usmiala sa opatrne.

Tsunade sa nad týmto výjavom potajme uškrnula: _Vždy taký horkokrvný. Má z teba viac, než sa na prvý pohľad zdá, Kushina._

„Ak ste už všetci povedali, čo máte na srdci," odkašlala si, veselo ignorujúc fakt, že Sai sa zúfalo snažil napraviť si vyskočenú a polámanú sánku, „tím Kakashi by mal konečne vyraziť. Súhlasíš, Hinata? Lebo stále môžem poslať Kibu."

„Nemusíte, Hokage-sama. Pôjdem."

„Takže je rozhodnuté. Hinata Hyuuga je dočasným členom tímu Kakashi."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. kapitola**

Keď Sakura otvorila oči, videla okolo seba len číročíru tmu. Pokúsila sa pohnúť končatinami, no nič tým nedosiahla. Akurát tak bolesť vo svaloch. Mala ich celkom stŕpnuté. Koľko dní ich asi nepoužívala? A kde to vlastne je?

Zreničky sa jej pomaly začali prispôsobovať temnote. Ležala na akejsi kamennej dlážke v miestnosti bez okien. Okolo zápästí a členkov mala nasadené okovy, ktorých reťaze boli pripevnené k neďalekej stene. Len čo sa jej do končatín vrátil cit, silno nimi šklbla. Dúfala, že ich možno dokáže vytrhnúť. Bola však príliš slabá.

Sklamaná a vyčerpaná sa pomaly posadila. _Zrejme_ _si budem musieť počkať, kým sa niečo stane_, pomyslela si zúfalo.

Našťastie nemusela čakať dlho. Už o niekoľko minút sa oproti nej otvorili dvere a vpustili dnu pás tlmeného svetla. Ibaže Sakurine oči neboli na takýto šok pripravené. Silno žmúrila a zaclonila si ich dlaňou. Aj napriek tomu zazrela len obrys nejakej postavy.

„Kto... kto je tam?" zachrapčala. Dokonca ani hlasivky ju nechceli počúvať.

„Vidím, že náš čerešňový kvietok sa konečne prebral. Však už bolo načase."

„Kabuto?"

„Znieš prekvapene. Nehovor mi, že sa nepamätáš, čo sa stalo."

„Pamätám," šepla zahanbene. V duchu si začala prehrávať mierne zahmlené obrazy svojho únosu. _Ako som mu mohla tak hlúpo naletieť? A to si hovorím ninja._

„To som rád. Chopte sa jej!"

Do miestnosti vstúpili dvaja obrovskí chlapi a každý Sakuru schmatol pod jednu pazuchu. Surovo ju vytiahli na nohy a uvoľnili reťaze zo steny. Potom dotiahli jej brániace sa telo k sivovlasému medikovi.

„Kam ma to berieš?" zasyčala. Pohľad na jeho samoľúbu tvár ju vytáčal do nepríčetnosti. Keby mu len mohla jednu vraziť. Určite by sa minimálne týždeň nepostavil.

„Naozaj sa musíš pýtať? Myslel som, že si inteligentná."

„Určite viac, než ty."

Kabuto sa zlovestne uškrnul a Sakuru proti jej vôli zalial studený pot.

„Odveďte ju k Orochimarovi," rozkázal „ a zachádzajte s ňou jemne. Nechceme predsa, aby sa nášmu drahocennému čerešňovému kvietku niečo stalo. Zatiaľ."

„Toto oľutuješ!" vyhrážala sa. Jej hrozby však vyzneli plano. Obaja to veľmi dobre vedeli.

_Kde je Naruto, keď ho človek potrebuje_.

* * *

Napätie v ovzduší sa dalo takmer krájať. Hoci putovali už niekoľko hodín, Sai s Narutom po sebe stále hádzali kradmé pohľady. Keby mohli, tak sa nimi pozabíjajú. Sai sa dokonca prestal snažiť o falošný úsmev. Namiesto toho si podchvíľou inštinktívne pohladil čerstvo zahojenú sánku. Ino sa nad ním zľutovala, keď ju pred ohromeným publikom nazval nádhernou.

_Keby to počula Sakura-chan, určite by od zúrivosti videla načerveno_, pomyslel si vtedy Naruto a jeho samého prekvapilo, že mu niečo také zišlo na um.

„Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu!" zvolal odrazu kapitán Yamato a skupinka prekvapene zastala.

Hinata neveriacky vytreštila svoje mliečno-bledé oči.. „To je..."

„To je tá klietka, do ktorej ste ma zavreli u babči Tsunade," ozval sa blondiak a v hlase mu bolo počuť rozladenie.

„Presne. A do takej istej vás so Saiom zatvorím, ak na seba neprestanete gániť."

Naruto sťažka preglgol. Tvár jeho nového veliteľa sa z nepriehľadnej masky zmenila na strašidelného démona s vypúlenými očami. On určite nežartoval.

„Vaša partnerka je v nebezpečenstve a vy tu strácate čas malichernými rozbrojmi. Keď po sebe budete štekať, Sakure tým nepomôžete. Musíte sa konečne začať správať ako tím!"

„To povedzte jemu!" zvrieskol Naruto ukazujúc prstom na Saia. Ten predstieral, že ho nevidí.

„Ticho!" Yamato si pripadal ako v materskej škôlke. „Buď to vyriešime po dobrom alebo po zlom. Ja mám času dosť. Sakura nie!"

Naruto si zrejme konečne uvedomil, že sa správal detinsky. Zahanbene zvesil hlavu a v tej chvíli tak trochu pripomínal Hinatu.

„Aké... aké je to dobré riešenie?" spýtala sa tmavovláska opatrne, čím všetkých udivila.

„Som rád, že sa pýtate Hyuuuga-sama," odpovedal starší ninja a po prvý raz sa úprimne usmial.

* * *

„Musíš byť ešte šialenejší než vyzeráš, ak si naozaj myslíš, že to pre teba urobím!" zvrieskla Sakura. Zúfalo sa krútila a šklbala, no gorila, čo ju prinútila kľaknúť si pred Orochimara, ju zvierala príliš silno.

„Práve naopak, moja drahá. Ja som úplne pri zmysloch. To ty zrejme netušíš, ako zaobchádzam s ľuďmi, ktorí mi odporujú." Aby dodal svojim slovám váhu, kývol Orochimaru na Kabuta.

Ten sa doteraz zdržiaval v tieni a s tichým, takmer až zvráteným, potešením sledoval scénu pred sebou. Musel uznať, že to dievča malo odvahu. Ale každá odvaha sa dala zlomiť. A práve nato tu bol on.

Z neďalekého stola vzal skalpel a kľakol si k Sakure.

„Tým mi strach nenaženieš," odfrkla pohŕdavo, obdariac ho nenávistným pohľadom.

„To sa ešte uvidí," odpovedal a s uspokojením postrehol, že Sakura od hrôzy zbledla, keď sa skalpelom priblížil k jej lícu.

„Ešte stále si to môžeš rozmyslieť. Stačí, ak povieš, že môjho majstra vyliečiš," šepol jej do ucha medovo sladkým hlasom.

„To si radšej vlastnoručne pribijem jazyk k podlahe."

„Hm, zaujímavá myšlienka. Môj pane?" obrátil sa mladý medik na Orochimara.

„Urob, čo musíš, Kabuto."

„S radosťou," odpovedal a o chvíľu sa už temnými chodbami rozliehal mučivý ženský krik.

* * *

_Čo si ten kapitán Yamato vôbec myslí. Vziať nás do onsenu. Mali by sme hľadať Sakuru a nie máčať sa v horúcich prameňoch._ Naruto bol taký zabratý do vlastných myšlienok, že vôbec nedával pozor, kadiaľ ide.

„Au!" zvýskol ktosi a blondiak sa zmätene obzrel. Zbadal Hinatu, ako sedí na zemi a šúcha si čelo.

„Prepáč," vyhŕkol, „nedíval som sa na cestu." Vtom sa však zarazil.

Telo mu obliala horúčava a tvár mu sčervenela. Hinata bola nahá! Teda, nie celkom nahá, ale mala na sebe iba uterák.

Narutova myseľ začala opreteky pracovať. Ibaže, žiadna myšlienka, ktorá ho napadla sa nedala považovať za rozumnú. V hlave sa mu hmýrili slová ako krásna a sexi.

_Preber sa, je to predsa Hinata!_ prikázal si a natiahol k nej ruku. „Ukáž, pomôžem ti."

Tmavovláska opatrne vzhliadla a očervenela ešte viac než Naruto. Netrápilo ju, že na sebe takmer nič nemala. Omnoho horšie bolo, že on na sebe nič nemal! Nič, okrem bielej osušky okolo bedier. Nemohla si pomôcť, musela na neho zízať.

„Čo sa tu deje?" ozval sa Yamatov hlas. Vyšiel spoza rohu a rovnako ako Naruto mieril do kúpeľov.

Obaja mladí ľudia sa strhli, akoby ich prichytili pri niečom nekalom.

„Ni... nič," vyjachtal blondiak a pomohol Hinate na nohy. Tá radšej uprela zrak do podlahy.

„Mu... musím ísť," zašepkala po chvíli trápneho ticha a zmizla rýchlejšie než para nad hrncom.

Yamato sa uškrnul. _Takže mladá Hyuuga sa rozhodla špehovať v mužskej časti onsenu? Kto by to do nej povedal._ Prešiel popri vyjavenom chlapcovi a akoby mimochodom podotkol: „Zabudol si zatvoriť ústa, Naruto."

* * *

„To dievča je naozaj... odolné. Urobilo na mňa dojem," skonštatoval Orochimaru, zatiaľ čo so záujmom sledoval, ako odnášajú Sakurine bezvládne telo nazad do cely.

„Dlho jej to nevydrží," poznamenal Kabuto.

„To dúfam. Je to aj v tvojom záujme," povedal hadí sannin takmer nečujne.

„Rozumiem, ale..."

„Ale onedlho by si mal niekde byť. Koniec koncov, Sasori si stále myslí, že sa stretne so svojím verným špehom. Nebolo by múdre nechať ho čakať."

„Nie. To určite nie."

Orochimaru sa zatváril zamyslene. „Pôvodne som chcel ísť s tebou. Už dávno som nevidel môjho starého... priateľa." Posledné slovo vyslovil s takou iróniou, až sa Kabuto musel pousmiať.

„Ale?" spýtal sa.

„Veľmi rád by som strávil nejaký čas so svojou novou hračkou."

_Zaujímavé_, pomyslel si mladý medik a takmer mu začalo byť Sakury Haruno ľúto. Takmer.

„Takže mám ísť len ja?"

„Tvoje schopnosti sú obdivuhodné, Kabuto, ale ani ty nedokážeš Sasoriho zdolať sám."

„Koho chcete poslať so mnou, Orochimaru-sama?"

„Koho myslíš, že pošlem?" odpovedal na jeho otázku otázkou.

Kabuto v duchu zaškrípal zubami. „Idem ho informovať o jeho najnovšej misii." Mierne strojene sa majstrovi uklonil a vyšiel z miestnosti. Nepotreboval oznámenie, aby vedel, že tento rozhovor sa skončil.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. kapitola**

Boli vyčerpaní. Cestovali už celé dni a takmer si neoddýchli. Navyše práve vošli do lesa, v ktorom žila samá háveď. Naruto si skoro želal, aby sa vrátili do onsenu. Potom si však spomenul na Sakuru i na Sasukeho a okamžite pocítil nový príval adrenalínu Jeho priatelia ho potrebovali. Nemohol ich sklamať.

Kapitán Yamato odrazu zastal uprostred rozľahlej čistiny, kde sa človek nemal kam schovať.

„Tu sa utáboríme," oznámil.

„To nemôžete myslieť vážne!" protestoval blondiak až príliš hlasno, „Veď tu budeme úplne vydaní na milosť nepriateľovi. Nehovoriac o divokej zveri!"

„Aj keď nerád, musím súhlasiť tuto s trapákom. Sme tu príliš na očiach," pridal sa Sai.

„Hej! Kto je tu pre teba trapák, bledý ksicht?!"

„Ty."

Naruto zaťal ruky v päsť. Yamato sa už v duchu zmieril s tým, že bude musieť riešiť ďalšiu potýčku. No Hinata ho napodiv predbehla. Postavila sa medzi rozzúrených chlapcov a tichým neistým hlasom ich oboch upokojovala. Aj keď niekomu mohla pripadať ako najhanblivejší ninja na svete, občas dokázala príjemne prekvapiť. Bol v nej skrytý potenciál. A určite mala v hlave viac rozumu než tí dvaja dohromady. Yamato sa teda otrávene krútiac hlavou odvrátil od mladej trojice. Zatiaľ čo sa handrkovali, on stihol postaviť dvojpodlažný drevený dom.

Hádka z ničoho nič utíchla. Nový kapitán tímu Kakashi si s potešením všimol, že všetci neveriacky zízajú na jeho výtvor.

„A... ako?" habkal Naruto.

„Vďaka mokutonu," šepla tmavovláska, pričom opatrne pozrela na svojho dočasného veliteľa. Zrejme sa obávala, či neprezradila, čo nemala.

Yamato sa však iba povzbudzujúco usmial. „Konečne na to niekto z vás prišiel. Hinata-sama má pravdu. Dokážem používať mokuton – drevo."

„Ten vedel ovládať iba prvý Hokage. Ste jeho vzdialený príbuzný?" spýtal sa Sai a podozrievavo si muža premeriaval.

„Tak nejako," odpovedal starší ninja chladne, „ak už nemáte nijaké otázky, bežte dovnútra. Musíme prebrať našu ďalšiu stratégiu."

Skupinka ho nasledovala do domu. Hoci sa tam nenachádzal žiaden nábytok, pôsobil omnoho pohodlnejšie než studená zem vonku. Naruto sa spokojne rozvalil v najväčšej hornej miestnosti a pod hlavu si pritiahol batoh. Keď sa však vo dverách objavil aj zvyšok jeho tímu, okamžite spozornel.

Začala sa dlhá porada, ktorá trvala až do neskorej noci. Na je konci už všetci mleli z posledného. Zaspávali skôr, ako im hlavy dopadli na provizórne vankúše. Iba Hinata sa zúfalo prehadzovala na drevenej podlahe, až to nakoniec nevydržala. Potichu sa vykradla zo spoločnej izby a sadla si do mäkkej trávy pred dom. Tvár jej ovieval chladný vietor, no nevšímala si ho. Vlastne ju tak trochu upokojoval.

„Ak tu ostanete, nachladnete, Hinata-sama," ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom.

„Yamato-taichou," vyhŕkla prekvapene.

„Ospravedlňujem sa, nechcel som vás vystrašiť."

„To... to je v poriadku."

„Smiem?" ukázal na voľné miesto vedľa nej.

„Hai."

„Nemôžete spať?"

„Nie."

„Ani ja. Som príliš nervózny."

„Vy?"

„Áno. Je to moja prvá misia v úlohe kapitána. Je len prirodzené, že chcem, aby všetko prebehlo hladko."

„Rozumiem," hlesla.

„A čo vy? Čo trápi vás, Hinata-sama?"

„Prosím, nehovorte mi tak."

„Ako?"

„Hinata-sama, Hyuuga-sama. Ja som iba... iba Hinata."

„Ako si želáš, Hinata. Takže, čo ťa trápi?"

„To isté, čo vás. Bojím sa, že zlyhám. Že ho sklamem."

„Naruta, hm?"

Dievča nepatrne kývlo hlavou na znak súhlasu.

Yamato sa chápavo usmial. Ešte si pamätal, aké to je byť mladý. „Neboj sa. Naruto ti dôveruje. A ty si omnoho silnejšia, než si o sebe myslíš."

„Nie som."

„Ak postavenie sa medzi dvoch rozhádaných pubertiakov nie je sila, tak neviem."

Tentoraz sa usmiala tmavovláska. „Ďakujem."

„Aj nabudúce. Smiem sa ťa na niečo spýtať?"

„Iste."

„Čo si robila v mužskej časti onsenu?"

Hinate do tváre udrela červeň. „To bola... to nebolo naschvál."

„Pokojne. Ja ťa nechcem súdiť. Iba som bol zvedavý. Aj tak by sme mali ísť spať. Sasoriho špeh už určite mieri k mostu a my naňho musíme byť pripravení."

* * *

Nocou sa šíril chlad. Na Kabutov vkus až priveľký. Privinul si plášť tesnejšie k telu a pridal do kroku. Jeho partner sa však tváril, akoby ho otravné počasie vôbec nezaujímalo. Vlastne sa tváril, akoby ho nezaujímalo vôbec nič.

„Mali by sme sa utáboriť."

„Hn."

„Tvoj nedostatok entuziazmu ma nikdy neprestane udivovať Sasuke... kun," precedil medik pomedzi zuby.

„To máš smolu."

_Arogantný smrad_, blyslo Kabutovi hlavou. Nerozumel, prečo s ním musel Orochimaru-sama poslať akurát jeho. Bolo toľko iných ninjov, ktorí prichádzali do úvahy.

„Rozložme stany," povedal podráždene, no normálnej odpovede sa od svojho spoločníka aj tak nedočkal.

_Jedného dňa... jedného dňa ťa naučím, čo znamená úcta k starším, Sasuke._

* * *

Kira pracovala pre Orochimara už dlho. Vďačila mu za veľa a ak existoval spôsob, ako mu jeho láskavosť vrátiť, vždy ho ochotne vykonala.

Ibaže posledných pár dní jej lojalita prechádzala ťažkou skúškou. Mohla za to mladá väzenkyňa, o ktorú sa starala. Za svoj život ešte nikdy nevidela zúboženejšiu osobu. Nevedela pochopiť, čím si vyslúžila také kruté zaobchádzanie. Pohľad na jej doráňané telo Kiru priam desil. Vždy sa musela najskôr duševne obrniť, než vstúpila do jej cely. Inak to nebolo ani dnes.

„Raňajky!" kričalo dievča už odo dverí.

Ticho. Kira vlastne nič iné ani nečakala. Väzenkyňa sa s ňou nikdy nerozprávala. Len zaryto mlčala.

Pomaly vstúpila do miestnosti. Okamžite si však uvedomila, že niečo nie je v poriadku. Nikde totiž nevidela...

„Ak sa pohneš alebo vykríkneš, zaškrtím ťa. Je to jasné?"

Dievčina od strachu skamenela. Na krku pocítila chladné reťaze, ktoré sa nebezpečne rýchlo sťahovali.

„Je to jasné?" zopakovala väzenkyňa svoju otázku.

Chabo prikývla.

„Fajn. Takže teraz ma odtiaľto vyvedieš. A nech ťa ani nenapadne niečo skúšať."

* * *

„Ako to myslíte, že ušla?" spýtal sa Orochimaru nebezpečne tichým hlasom.

„Bola s ňou jedna slúžka. Tá nám povedala, že ste jej prikázali vyviesť tú ženskú von. Vraj sa potrebuje nadýchať čerstvého vzduchu."

„A vy ste tomu uverili?!"

„Samozrejme, že nie. Pokúsili sme sa ich zastaviť, ale tá ružovovláska nás prekvapila. Zaútočila skôr, než sme stihli zareagovať.

„Ona by nemala byť schopná, ani sa hýbať, tak ako je možné, že dokázala poraziť moje elitné stráže?!"

„Bola naozaj silná. A zaskočila nás."

„Idioti!" zúril starý sannin. Nič podobné sa mu ešte nestalo. Vyvolal svojich verných hadov, aj napriek tomu, že už nemohol používať pečate. Iba tí ho nikdy nesklamali. Iba na nich sa mohol spoľahnúť. Obklopili ho z oboch strán a bez toho, aby im musel niečo prikazovať, neschopných ninjov na mieste zaškrtili.

Sakura Haruno oľutuje deň, kedy sa s ním začala zahrávať.

* * *

A sme tu. Most Neba a Zeme," informoval Kabuto Sasukeho.

„Hn."

„A to je Sasoriho bábka Hiruko. Vždy sa v nej schováva," pokračoval medik a ukázal na čudne zhrbenú postavu, ktorá sa pomaly posúvala po moste. „Nespravíš nič, pokiaľ ti nedám signál, pochopil si?"

Mladý Uchiha obdaril svojho spoločníka otráveným pohľadom.

„Beriem to ako áno."

* * *

„Trvá im to príliš dlho, idem tam!" rozčuľoval sa Naruto, keď sledoval, ako sa kapitán Yamato v prestrojení za Sasoriho zhovára s Kabutom. Áno s Kabutom. Osud mal zvrátený zmysel pre humor. Alebo im práve nahrával do karát. Pretože tým špiónom bol práve on.

„Ani sa nepohni," zasyčal Sai. Vtom však sivovlasí ninja „Sasoriho" napadol. Z ich kópie Hiruko ostali iba triesky. Yamato takmer nestihol uskočiť.

„To beriem ako signál," povedal blondiak a o chvíľu už stál vedľa svojho kapitána.

„Pako," zaklial Sai, ale spolu s Hinatou ho nasledovali. Aj tak nemali na výber.

„To je mi teda prekvapenie. Teba by som tu nečakal, Uzumaki. A priviedol si so sebou i pár nových tvárí. Tým pádom Sasori asi nepríde."

„Mal veľa práce s umieraním," zavrčal jinchuuriki. Jeho oči sa začínali zafarbovať načerveno.

Kabutovi hral na perách mrazivý úsmev. „Škoda, chcel som ho zabiť osobne." Luskol prstami a spoza stromov vyšla ďalšia postava.

„Dlho sme sa nevideli, Naruto."

„Sasuke?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6. kapitola**

Zdvihol sa prudký vietor. Rozhojdal koruny stromov a rozvíril prach. Blížila sa búrka. Búrka nie len v prírode, ale aj v srdci mladého ninju. Stál na moste Neba a Zeme. Jeho oči, inokedy modré ako obloha, dostávali karmínový nádych. Túžil po krvi. Chcel zabíjať. A práve si našiel svoju prvú obeť. Toho sivovlasého muža, ktorý mu vzal niečo veľmi vzácne. Jeho partnerku, priateľku, lásku.

Ibaže vtom sa čosi stalo. Čosi, s čím nerátal. Z tieňov stromov vystúpila ďalšia osoba.

„Dlho sme sa nevideli, Naruto."

„Sasuke?!"

„Vyzeráš prekvapene, kamoško. Myslel som, že budeš šťastný. Sú to predsa takmer tri roky."

„Si to vážne ty." Nepýtal sa, iba konštatoval. Spravil pár krokov smerom k nemu, odolávajúc nutkaniu dotknúť sa svojho starého priateľa.

„Naruto! Pozor!" zvrieskol ktosi. Nedokázal rozpoznať kto. Ale postačilo to. Vďaka nemu stihol včas uhnúť Kabutovmu kunaiu, ktorý len neškodne preťal vzduch.

„Vedľa," zavrčal.

_Ten muž sa zahráva s ohňom_, ozval sa Kyuubi v chlapcovom vnútri, _nechaj ma, nech sa oňho postarám. Nastálo._

_Nemal by som._

_Áno, mal!_

_ Vie, kde je Sakura._

_ To aj Sasuke. _

_ Sa...su...ke. Je tu._

_ Áno je, ty sentimentálne šteňa. A teraz ma už konečne pusti von!_

_ Dobre._

Začal sa meniť. V ústach pocítil tesáky, namiesto nechtov mu narástli pazúry a jeho čakra, červená ako krv, nadobúdala podobu líšky.

„Takže toto je ten legendárny deväťchvostý, o ktorom som toľko počul," uškrnul sa Kabuto. Tá nesmierna moc ho uchvacovala.

A nie len jeho. Hinata ešte nikdy v živote nevidela toľko sily nahromadenej v jednom človeku. Dokonca použila svoj Byakugan, aby pochopila, čo sa deje. Vzápätí to však oľutovala. Ten hrôzostrašný pohľad si z mysle už nikdy nevymaže.

„Naruto-kun," šepla prosebne, akoby dúfala, že toto jednoduché slovo ho privedie k rozumu. Nepriviedlo. A ona sa musela bezmocne prizerať, ako sa jej tajná láska mení v niečo, čo nespoznávala.

_„Neji-nii-san?"_

_ „Áno, Hinata-sama?"_

_ „Prečo sa všetci Naruta-kun tak boja? On predsa nie je zlý, iba chce, aby ho ľudia začali uznávať."_

_ Dvanásťročná Hinata sedela so svojím bratrancom v záhrade Hyuugovského sídla. Pomaly sa zotavovala zo zranení utŕžených na chuuninskej skúške. No i napriek tomu bola šťastná. Konečne, po toľkých rokoch nenávisti, sa mohla s Nejim otvorene porozprávať. Znovu sa z nich stávala rodina. A to všetko len vďaka jednému hlučnému blondiakovi. _

_ „Chcete povedať, že to naozaj neviete?"_

_ „Nie," pokrútila tmavovláska hlavou._

_ „Naruto má v sebe monštrum. Monštrum, ktoré sa nikdy nesmie dostať na povrch. Inak bude záhubou pre nás všetkých."_

_ „Tomu neverím." _

„Tomu neverím!" zvrieskla dievčina, keď sa jej v mysli vynorila stará spomienka. Na lícach pocítila vlhkú stopu svojich zúfalých sĺz. Rozbehla sa k Narutovi a zozadu ho objala. Nikto ju nedokázal zastaviť. Nikto ani nechcel. Všetci boli príliš zaskočení tým, čo urobila.

Vo chvíli, keď sa dostala do kontaktu s Kyuubiho čakrou, začali jej na pokožke naskakovať pľuzgiere. Akoby ju spaľoval oheň. No ona ho i napriek tomu odmietala pustiť. Bolesť pre ňu nič neznamenala.

„Prosím, Naruto-kun, prestaň! Vráť sa k nám! Vráť sa ku mne!"

Sasukemu táto scéna čosi pripomenula. Kedysi ho jedno dievča prosilo o niečo podobné. A on prestal. Prestal, pretože ho o to požiadala ona.

Lenže pre meniaceho sa jinchuurikiho bolo už príliš neskoro. Zreval ako divoké zviera a úbohú Hinatu zo seba doslova odhodil. Letela niekoľko metrov, než konečne vrazila do stromu. Zviezla sa po jeho kmeni až ku koreňom. Tam ostala bezvládne ležať ako handrová bábika.

Zhrozený kapitán Yamato sa k nej okamžite rozbehol. „Žije," povedal s úľavou, keď jej skontroloval pulz.

Naruto sa na to všetko díval, no nič necítil. Začínal strácať sám seba. Rástol mu štvrtý chvost. Už vôbec nepripomínal ľudskú bytosť.

„Úžasné," skonštatoval Kabuto s chorobným leskom v očiach.

„Ustúp, ak nehodláš umrieť, hlupák. To tebe chce odtrhnúť hlavu od tela," upozornil ho kapitán tímu Kakashi. Teraz bol jediný, kto mohol tú beštiu zastaviť. „Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu! Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" zvolal a bežal v ústrety deväťchvostému. Priložil mu dlaň na hruď. Presne na miesto, kde mal byť prívesok Hashiramy Senjua.

„Takže, preto ťa k nemu pridelili. Ovládaš mokuton. To je veľmi, veľmi zaujímavé," zachechtal sa medik.

Yamato si ten uštipačný komentár nevšímal. Sústredil sa iba na to, aby vrátil tomu úbohému chlapcovi ľudskosť. Jeho bolestivý vreskot sa ozýval na míle ďaleko. Trvalo niekoľko mučivých minút, kým sa celkom doráňaný zvalil neďaleko Kabutových nôh. Sivovlasý ninja ho takmer okamžite začal liečiť.

„Čo to robíš?" spýtal sa prekvapený Sasuke.

„Stratiť takú moc by bola škoda, nemyslíš, Sasuke-kun? A ak som to správne pochopil, vďaka nemu sme sa zbavili jedného člena Akatsuki. Možno bude mať šťastie aj nabudúce."

„On Sasoriho nezabil," ozval sa mladý shinobi, ktorého Uchiha nikdy v živote nevidel. Nesmierne sa na seba podobali. Niekto by ich dokonca mohol považovať za súrodencov.

_Toto je zrejme moja náhrada_, pomyslel si znechutene, _ale čo tu potom robí Hyuuga? Kde je..._

„To Sakura."

Pri zmienke toho mena sa Sasuke v duchu strhol. Jeho tvár však ostávala kamenná. „Ty žartuješ. Sakura by neublížila ani muche."

„Je to pravda. Získala aj informácie o tomto stretnutí. S Narutom chceli využiť špeha Akatsuki, aby sa dostali k tebe. Ale to by si mal vedieť. Tá sivá hlava vedľa teba ju predsa uniesla."

„K tej časti sme sa ešte nedostali," zamiešal sa do toho Kabuto, „váš čerešňový kvietok nie je veľmi zhovorčivý. Ak by bol, nikdy by ste nás takto neprekvapili."

„Ty sviniar!" zvrieskol Yamato a chystal sa zaútočiť.

„Byť tebou, tak si to ešte dvakrát rozmyslím. V opačnom prípade budeš musieť veľkému Hiashimu-sama vysvetľovať, prečo je jeho dcéra mŕtva."

Rozzúrený veliteľ sa pozrel za seba. Hinata bola v bezvedomý a plytko dýchala.

„Čo tam tak stojíš? Prines ju sem!"

Yamato váhal, no nakoniec si uvedomil, že nemá inú možnosť. Podišiel k tmavovlasej dievčine, zdvihol ju do náruče a potom jej ochabnuté telo položil vedľa Naruta.

Ich rany sa hojili nesmierne ťažko. Z Kabuta vysávali veľa energie. Kapitán tímu Kakashi si to samozrejme všimol. Tajne poslal signál Saiovi. Lepšiu príležitosť si ani nemohli želať. Ich sily by mali byť takmer vyrovnané.

Lenže neboli. Keď Yamato zaútočil na Sasukeho, Sai sa ani nepohol. Iba všetko chladne pozoroval. Uchiha zničil mokuton svojím dračím dychom, takže starší shinobi musel použiť suiton – vodnú techniku. Ale ani tá ho nezachránila. Sasuke sa dostal zaňho a priložil mu katanu ku krku.

„Prehral si," zasyčal.

„To je mi ale pekné poďakovanie. Práve som zachránil život dvom tvojim zverencom," povzdychol si Kabuto naoko zhrozený takým neprijateľným správaním, „a ty si bezdôvodne zaútočíš na môjho partnera. Aspoňže tvoj chlapec vie, čo sa patrí."

„Ja s vami nechcem bojovať. Nikdy som ani nemienil. Mám správu pre Orochimara. Od môjho skutočného nadriadeného – Danzoua," namietal Sai.

„Naozaj? Zaujímavé. Tak si ju teda vypočujme."

„Pred ním nie," kývol hlavou smerom k Yamatovi.

„Zradca!"

„Mlč," prikázal Uchiha a priložil mu svoju zbraň tesnejšie k hrdlu.

„Pravda, je tu až príliš veľa nepovolaných uší. Pusti toho úbožiaka, Sasuke-kun. Moja práca sa skončila. Aj tak si ju nikto neváži."

„Nerozkazuj mi!"

„Ako chceš. Ale v takom prípade si tu s nimi mažeš zostať. Naruto-kun sa určite poteší."

Mladík prebodol medika nebezpečným pohľadom, no urobil, čo mu kázal.

Práve, keď sa chystal odísť, ozval sa slabý ženský hlások. „On iba chce, aby si sa vrátil domov. Obetoval by pre teba čokoľvek."

Ten hlas patril Hinate. Konečne sa prebrala a pokúšala sa posadiť. Nemala však dostatok síl. Yamato ju veľmi opatrne podoprel, v duchu zvažujúc svoje možnosti. Lenže sám proti takej presile nemal šancu.

„Ja sa už nikdy nevrátim. Konoha pre mňa nič neznamená. Ani ľudia v nej."

„Ty vieš, že to nie je pravda."

„Na toto nemám čas."

„Sas..."

Z ničoho nič sa k nej obrátil tvárou v tvár. V očiach mu svietil Sharingan, ale Hinatu ním nezastrašil. Opätovala jeho pohľad celkom pokojne. Chvíľami mala dokonca pocit, že si navzájom nazerajú do duší.

„Je to naozajstný hlupák, ak nevidí, ako veľmi ho miluješ," povedal po chvíli napätého ticha. Potom sa bez ďalšieho slova spolu s Kabutom i Saiom stratil medzi stromami. Bolo mu celkom jedno, čo si o ňom Hyuuga pomyslí. Čo si pomyslí Naruto, keď nadobudne vedomie. Nestál o ich súcit. Ani o sympatie. Chcel iba svoju pomstu.

Ibaže ako tak utekal lesom naspäť k úkrytu svojho majstra, v hlave mu znel otravný hlas, ktorý dookola opakoval tú istú vec:

_ Orochimaru má Sakuru._


	7. Chapter 7

**7. kapitola**

Sakura sa vysilene oprela o peň stromu. Boj s Orochimarovými strážami spôsobil, že sa jej väčšina nedoliečených rán opäť otvorila.

„Okamžite ma pusti!" zvriesklo mladé dievča. Bolo spútané železnými okovami, ktorých reťaze mala ružovovláska omotané okolo pása. Celá tá scéna navodzovala dojem, akoby za sebou ťahala naštvaného malého psíka.

„Aby si utekala rovno za svojím pánom a povedala mu, kde sa nachádzam? Ani náhodou."

„Musíme sa vrátiť! Veď sa na seba pozri! Sotva stojíš na nohách! Potrebuješ medika!"

„Pre tvoju informáciu, ja som medik. A teraz si sadni a mlč! Dáme si krátku prestávku," precedila kunoichi pomedzi stisnuté zuby.

Bolesť jej zatemňovala zrak. Pomaly si vyhrnula svoj červený top. Takmer celý chrbát mala pokrytý reznými ranami. Keď sa na ne človek pozrel zblízka, pripomínali obraz kvitnúcej sakury.

„Kto ti urobil niečo také ohavné?"

„Orochimarov nápad. Nadchýnala ho predstava, že si Kabuto z môjho tela urobí maliarske plátno. Sem mi nechal vryť znak mojej dediny," ukázala na pravé líce, „vraj, aby som nikdy nezabudla, pre koho to vlastne trpím."

Nedostatok Kabutovho kresličského talentu však bol Sakuriným najmenším problémom. Oveľa väčšie starosti si robila o svoje rebrá. Hoci si myslela, že ich kompletne vyliečila, než sa vydala na tento riskantný útek, mýlila sa. Nevydržali náhlu námahu a polámali sa ako drevené triesky. Také niečo jednoducho nešlo ignorovať. Hlavne, ak vám to bránilo poriadne dýchať.

„Orochimaru-sama by nikdy nič podobné nenariadil. Vyzerá síce strašidelne, no má dobré srdce."

„Teraz žartuješ, však? Nikto s dobrým srdcom by si z ľudí nerobil pokusné morčatá!"

„Ale on im pomáha. Svojimi experimentmi zachraňuje životy."

„A o mne hovo... sss... hovoria, že som naivná," sykla, keď si na rebrá položila žiariacu dlaň. Chvalabohu, účinok Shousen Jutsu sa prejavil takmer okamžite.

„Zachránil môj!"

Sakura obdarila dievča súcitným pohľadom. „Kira. Voláš sa tak, nemám pravdu?"

„Áno."

„Nerada ti to hovorím, ale tvoj majster je monštrum."

„Sklapni!" vyskočila dievčina na rovné nohy, „Si ten posledný človek, ktorý by ma mal poučovať! Hrozila si mi smrťou! Využila si ma!"

„Možno máš pravdu," vzdychla smutne, „asi nie som práve najdôveryhodnejšia osoba."

Podišla k svojej väzenkyni, pričom jej jedným rýchlym trhnutím zhodila okovy.

„Čo robíš?"

„Nie je to jasné? Púšťam ťa."

„Prečo? Myslela som, že nechceš, aby som išla za Orochimarom."

„Nechcem."

„Tak potom..." Ani nestihla vetu dokončiť. Sakura ju schytila za vlasy a z celej sily ňou šmarila o zem.

_Mrzí ma to_, pomyslela si, znechutená sama sebou.

Nemala však príliš na výber. Bez Kiry sa jej šanca, že si nájde úkryt ešte pred zotmením, náramne zvyšovala.

_Vo svete ninjov nie je miesto pre výčitky svedomia. Najmä, ak chce človek prežiť_, presviedčala sa v duchu, keď nechávala bezvedomé dievča napospas osudu.

* * *

Narutovi na líce dopadlo niečo vlhké.

_Dážď_, zišlo mu na um, zatiaľ čo pomaly otváral oči. Pálili ako čert. Zahmleným zrakom sa pozrel priamo pred seba. No namiesto daždivej oblohy zazrel pár bledých dúhoviek.

„Naruto-kun, konečne!" zvolala Hinata, hodiac sa zmätenému chlapcovi okolo krku. Váhavo jej objatie opätoval.

„Nerozumiem. Čo sa deje? Kde je... Sasuke!" Prudko sa posadil a zúfalo hľadal svojho priateľa.

„Je preč."

„Ako to myslíš, preč? Ani sme..."

Slová mu umreli na perách. Niečo nebolo v poriadku. Opatrne od seba tmavovlásku odtisol. Oblečenie mala celkom potrhané. Akoby spálené od ohňa. Navyše, väčšinu jej tela pokrývali obväzy.

„Čo... čo sa ti..." koktal.

„Na tom nezáleží. Hlavné je, že žiješ, Naruto-kun."

Vravela to nenútene, no jemu aj tak neušlo, že sa z nejakého dôvodu vyhýba jeho pohľadu.

„Hinata, povedz mi, čo sa stalo? Kde je Sai? A kapitán Yamato?" spýtal sa. Až teraz si uvedomil, že sú celkom samy. Uprostred dreveného domčeka, ktorý sa veľmi podobal na ten z minulej noci.

Lenže mladá Hyuuga sa rozhodla jeho otázku ignorovať. Nervózne si preplietala prsty očami blúdiac po okolí.

Schmatol ju za ramená a prinútil, nech sa mu pozrie do tváre. „Hinata! Hovor!" V jeho hlase nebol počuť hnev skôr zúfalstvo.

„Všetci sú preč, Naruto-kun. Sai zradil. Odišiel k Orochimarovi. Yamato-taichou sa ich rozhodol sledovať. Prikázal mi, aby sme sa spoločne vrátili do Konohy, len čo naberieš dostatok síl."

„To nemyslíš vážne!" zvrieskol neveriacky. Niečo také sa nemohlo stať. Znovu nie.

„Prepáč," zvesila dievčina smutne hlavu.

„Musíme ísť za nimi!" Pokúsil sa vstať, no zakrútila sa mu hlava. Hinata ho zachytila tesne pred tým, než dopadol tvárou na podlahu.

„To nesmieš, Naruto-kun. Tvoje zranenia sa ešte celkom nezahojili. A aj keby si mohol, nevieme kam ísť."

„My?"

„Samozrejme. Snáď si nemyslíš, že by som ťa opustila?"

„Ale si zranená."

„Nie tak veľmi ako ty."

„Liečim sa rýchlo."

„Ja viem."

Blondiaka odrazu premkol neblahý pocit.

„Hinata, kto ti tak ublížil? Nebol to Kabuto, však nie?"

Dievča záporne pokrútilo hlavou.

„Tak potom, kto?"

„Nepýtaj sa, prosím," povedala a pritiahla si k sebe batoh so zásobami.

_Musím nájsť niečo proti bolesti. Naruto-kun určite trpí_, behalo jej hlavou. V skutočnosti sa však chcela iba nejako zamestnať. Nájsť výhovorku, aby nemusela čeliť jeho intenzívnemu pohľadu.

„Bol som to ja, všakže? Preto si nič nepamätám. Zmenil som sa na tú... tú vec." Nastalo hrobové ticho, ktoré len potvrdilo chlapcovo podozrenie. „Mrzí ma to," dodal po chvíli.

Z predstavy, že dovolil, aby deväťchvostý niekomu ublížil, sa mu zdvíhal žalúdok. V ušiach počul vyčítavé slová zvrhlého pustovníka. V deň, keď ho takmer zabil, prisahal, že už nikdy nič podobné nedopustí.

Lenže dopustil. A odniesla si to práve Hinata. Jemná a dobrosrdečná Hinata.

„Nespravil si to naschvál."

„Ako môžeš niečo také vôbec povedať?! Mala by si ma nenávidieť! Som monštrum!" schoval si hlavu do dlaní.

„Ak ťa tak veľmi hryzie svedomie, Naruto, upokoj ho tým, že privedieš Sakuru a tých dvoch zradcov naspäť do dediny."

„Yamato-taichou," vyhŕkla prekvapená Hyuuga, „vrátili ste sa!"

„Tvárite sa, akoby som mal na výber. Vy dvaja by ste môj rozkaz určite nesplnili. Alebo áno?"

„Nie."

„Aspoň ste úprimní. Bohužiaľ, nemáme času nazvyš. Kabutovu skupinu prenasleduje môj klon, no onedlho ho určite odhalia. Ste pripravení vyraziť?"

„Hai!" prikývli svorne.

* * *

„Niekto nás sleduje."

„Ja viem."

„Myslíš, že je to jeho práca? Predstiera spojenectvo, aby doviedol svojich spoločníkov do nášho úkrytu?" spýtal sa Kabuto, pričom prižmúrenými očami sledoval Saia.

„Nemyslím si."

„Ale neveríš mu."

„Ani ty."

„Ja neverím ani tebe."

„Podobne, Yakushi."

„Vieš, po všetkých tých rokoch je toto prvá vec, na ktorej sa zhodneme."

„Hn."

„Takže, čo spravíme s naším nezvaným pozorovateľom?"

„Ty si ten múdry. Rozmýšľaj."

„Pravda," podotkol a z ničoho nič zastavil.

„Nevládzeš?" nadvihol Sasuke jedno obočie. _Na toho chlapa by mali dávať návod. Nikdy neviem, čo si myslí. _

„Potrebujeme mŕtvolu. Pridrž mi ho," prikázal medik, chladne zazerajúc na Saia.

Sasuke síce ničomu nerozumel, no tentoraz ochotne poslúchol. Bez varovania sa vrhol na svojho nového partnera a skrútil mu ruky za chrbtom. Šlo to celkom ľahko. Nebol žiaden ťažký súper.

„Čo robíte?"

„Pokoj, Danzov maznáčik. Beriem si iba trochu tvojej krvi." Kabuto vytiahol z puzdra skalpel. Zarezal ním chlapcovi do líca. Vytekajúcu tekutinu zachytil do pripravenej ampulky. „To by malo stačiť, môžeš ho pustiť."

„Vysvetlíte mi, prečo ma tento chladnokrvný zradca napadol? Ak odo mňa niečo chcete, nabudúce stačí požiadať, " upozornil Sai, šúchajúc si boľavé zápästia. Už dlho necítil žiadne emócie, no práve teraz si úprimne želal, aby smel obom utrhnúť hlavu. Nanešťastie, jeho rozkazy hovorili jasne. Chcel, či nechcel, musel sa nimi riadiť.

„Chladnokrvný zradca, hm? Mal by si sa pozrieť do zrkadla, nováčik. Príliš sa od seba nelíšime."

„Nehádajte sa chlapci. Neskôr na to budete mať dosť času," uškrnul sa sivovlasý shinobi a privolal si mŕtvolu. Pomocou krvi, ktorú získal od Saia, zmenil bezduché telo na mladíkovu presnú kópiu.

„Zavesíme tú vec na strom. Nášho „priateľa" by to malo aspoň na chvíľu zamestnať."

Ninjovia konali rýchlo. Kabuto ich spoločnú prácu ohodnotil odobrujúcim kývnutím. Očividne bol spokojný sám so sebou.

Potom sa opäť vydali na cestu. Keď si ich prenasledovateľ uvedomí, že mu nachystali pascu, musia byť už dávno preč. Ibaže okrem smradľavej starej mŕtvoly, veselo sa hojdajúcej v korune stromu, po sebe zanechali aj niečo iné. Malú obrázkovú knižku, ktorá si opustene ležala v tráve.

* * *

„Stratil ich," hlásil Yamato, keď si vypočul hlas svojho klonu v slúchadle.

„Chikushou! Čo budeme teraz robiť? Nevieme, kam idú."

„V onsene som nasadil Saiovi stopovacie zariadenie. Myslím, že je na čase zistiť, či ho našiel."

„Vy ste génius!" Narutove oči zasvietili vzrušením. Na krátky okamžik si pomyslel, že stratili všetku nádej.

V tom však jeho pozornosť upútal akýsi zvuk. Obzrel sa za seba. Pod mladou Hyuugou sa lámal konár. Blondiak nezaváhal ani na sekundu. Odrazil sa od stromu a zachytil ju pár metrov nad zemou.

„Opatrne," usmial sa, no v duchu sa si uľahčene vydýchol. Nezniesol by, keby sa ešte viac zranila.

„Ari... Arigato," dychčala.

„Si vyčerpaná, Hinata. Chvíľu si odpočinieme."

„Nie. Nemôžeme."

„Ak skolabuješ, nijako nám tým neprospeješ. Navyše, ninja musí vedieť odhadnúť svoje sily."

„Počula si kapitána, ide sa oddychovať," zdvihol tmavovlásku do náručia. Zvláštne, ale odrazu mal pocit, akoby tam patrila odjakživa. Páčilo sa mu, že ju môže takto držať.

„Ja... ja to zvládnem. Nechcem zdržiavať."

Naruto sa jej zahľadel do tváre. Mierne sa červenala a pôsobila unavene. Ibaže pohľad mala neoblomný. Odhodlaný.

„V tom prípade ťa chvíľu ponesiem, ak proti tomu nič nenamietaš?"

„N... nenamietam," súhlasila, zložiac mu hlavu na hrudník. Zvuk jeho tlčúceho srdca ju upokojoval. Mohla by takto ostať večne.

„Kami, vy dvaja ste tvrdohlavejší než mulice," vzdychol Yamato. V duchu sa však uškŕňal. _Tvoria naozaj výborný pár. Aj keď o tom ešte nevedia._

* * *

Kabuto by čakal čokoľvek. Čokoľvek okrem tohto. Keď v lese objavili Kiru, najskôr si myslel, že ho klame zrak. Lenže neklamal. Tú jazvu na pravom ramene by spoznal kdekoľvek.

„Sasuke, vráť sa do úkrytu. Ja sa o ňu postarám."

„Už som ti povedal, aby si mi nerozkazoval," odfrkol Uchiha. Neušlo mu však, že medik vynechal zvyčajný sufix, ktorým ho oslovoval.

„Okamžite!" zavrčal.

„A čo on?" ukázal na Saia.

„Ostane tu so mnou. Zíde sa mi asistencia."

Mladík skepticky pokrútil hlavou. Niečo mu tu nesedelo. Prečo by Kabuto dobrovoľne pomáhal nejakej chudere, čo odpadla uprostred čistiny? Za tým sa muselo skrývať niečo väčšie. Nemienil sa s ním ale dohadovať.

„Ako chceš."

Len čo si bol Kabuto stopercentne istý, že už necíti jeho prítomnosť, zohol sa ku Kire. Jednou dobre mierenou fackou ju prebral k životu. Keď nad sebou uvidela stáť Orochimarovho medika, zbledla.

„Ušla," šepla.

„To som si domyslel. Ktorým smerom?"

„Ne... neviem."

„Neschopný červ. Majster ťa nikdy nemal zachraňovať," kopol dievčinu do brucha. Okamžite zase odpadla.

„Čo to malo znamenať? Prečo si poslal Uchihu preč?"

„Vyzerá to tak, že dostaneš šancu, dokázať svoju lojalitu, Danzov maznáčik."

„Nerozumiem."

„Ani nemusíš. Stačí, keď mi to pomôžeš chytiť."

„Chytiť, čo?"

„Zatúlaný čerešňový kvet."


	8. Chapter 8

**8. kapitola**

Čerstvý vzduch. Pre obyčajného človeka je to niečo všedné. Niečo, čo si nedokáže dostatočne vážiť. Ibaže Suigetsu by sa len veľmi ťažko dal považovať za obyčajného. Dva roky nevidel nič iné okrem hrubých múrov Orochimarovho súkromného laboratória. Pomaly strácal nádej, že sa z toho prekliateho miesta niekedy dostane. Že opäť vystaví svoju bledú pokožku slnečným lúčom.

Preto nemohol uveriť vlastným očiam, keď sa pred jeho vodným väzením objavila postava zahalená v čiernom plášti. Hoci jej kapucňa zakrývala tvár, chlapec ju okamžite spoznal.

„Čomu vďačím za tú obrovskú česť, Orochimaru-sama?" sklonil hlavu v úctivom pozdrave. V skutočnosti však túžil iba po tom, aby mohol tomu slizkému hadovi odtrhnúť hlavu od tela. Lenže nádrž, v ktorej ho držali bola neustále pod prúdom. Jeden chybný krok, či pokus o jej rozbitie a telom by mu prebehla smrteľná dávka elektriny.

„Suigetsu z Kirigakury. Už je to dávno," prehovoril Orochimaru svojim syčivým hlasom, zložiac si kapucňu.

„Až príliš dlho, ak chcete vedieť môj názor."

„Prečo? Neužívaš, si svoje... hm, ubytovanie?"

„Čo chcete?!"

„Si taký prchký. Pre niekoho s tvojím talentom, to nie je veľmi dobrá vlastnosť."

„Pýtam sa znovu, čo chcete?!"

„Prišiel som s tebou uzavrieť obchod."

„So mnou? Odpustite mi môj skepticizmus, ó veľký majster, ale silno pochybujem, že máte niečo hodné obchodovania," uškrnul sa Suigetsu, pričom odhalil svoje ostré zuby. Všetci v jeho klane sa nimi vyznačovali. Svojim nezvyčajným vzhľadom pripomínali skôr polodémonov než ľudské bytosti.

„Čo takto sloboda? Tvoja sloboda?"

To chlapca zaskočilo, no rýchlo svoj šok skryl za kamennú tvár. „Počúvam."

„Nedávno som stratil niečo veľmi cenné."

„Pointu, prosím."

„Za každú cenu mi to privedieš naspäť. Ak sa ti to podarí, budeš voľný."

„Prečo by som vám mal veriť?"

„Nemal. Ale lepšiu ponuku už nedostaneš. No, ak i napriek tomu nemáš záujem, nevadí. Nájdem si niekoho iného."

Orochimaru sa pomaly obrátil na odchod.

„Počkajte!"

„Áno?"

„Beriem to. Len mi povedzte, čo mám nájsť."

Celý tento zvláštny incident sa odohral pred dvoma dňami. Suigetsuovi to všetko pripadalo priam nereálne. Ešte pred štyridsiatimi ôsmimi hodinami dýchal sterilný laboratórny vzduch. A teraz stojí tu. Uprostred sviežeho lesa, na ktorom sa už pomaly začali podpisovať známky jesene. Bol to dokonalý moment. Nič mu ho nemohlo pokaziť.

„Hej! Žraločí ksicht! Zachytila som známky ženskej čakry. Je to slabé, no som si takmer istá, že je to ona. Pohni zadkom!"

Omyl. Predsa len existovalo niečo, čo dokázalo, nie zničiť, ale priam prevalcovať dokonalú chvíľu. To niečo sa volalo Karin.

„Už idem, ty hnilá rajčina," povedal znechutene.

„Počula som to!"

„Samozrejme, že áno."

* * *

V Sakurinom bruchu bolestivo zaškvŕkalo. Posledných pár dní sa živila len lesnými plodmi či príležitostne objavenou vodou. A jej žalúdku sa to prestávalo páčiť. Ani ninjovský výcvik nedokáže vyhrať nad základnými ľudskými potrebami.

Unavene zoskočila zo stromu a sadla si do trávy. Z vrecka nohavíc vytiahla pár nazbieraných bobúľ. S odporom ich prehltla. Chutili otrasne, no vždy to bolo lepšie ako nič.

Odrazu jej za chrbtom zaznel akýsi zvuk. Akoby niekto zlomil vetvičku. Okamžite vyskočila na nohy, očami skenujúc okolie. A vtedy ho zacítila. Jeho prítomnosť pulzovala v ovzduší ako magnet. Blížil sa k nej – rýchlo.

Sakura odolala pokušeniu od šťastia vykríknuť na celý les. Ak tu bol on, znamenalo to iba jediné. Určite je s ním aj Naruto. Prišiel ju zachrániť. Jej verný a oddaný priateľ ju neopustil.

Opäť sa posadila a ticho čakala. O niekoľko minút vyšiel spoza stromov muž. Bol bledý. Dokonca bledší než obyčajne.

„Sai," šepla kunoichi, mierne sa pousmejúc. Nikdy by ju nebolo napadlo, že príde deň, keď ho rada uvidí.

„Šereda. Si nažive," skonštatoval mladý ninja sucho.

„Ani tvoje nepatričné poznámky mi teraz nedokážu pokaziť náladu. Kde je Naruto?"

„Neviem."

„Ako to, že nevieš? Je tu predsa s tebou, nie? Nikdy by si nenechal ujsť záchrannú akciu, hlavne ak ide o mňa," nadvihla podozrievavo jedno obočie. Niečo tu nesedelo. Sai sa správal divne, aj na svoje pomery.

Podišla k nemu o čosi bližšie a na chlapcovo zdesenie ho objala. Chvíľu tam obaja iba tak stáli. Sai svojím stuhnutým postojom pripomínal soľný stĺp. Naozaj netušil, čo si počať. Na takéto emočné výjavy nebol zvyknutý. Vtom však nad obličkami pocítil niečo ostré. Kunai. Sakura bola neozbrojená, takže mu ho musela vziať, zatiaľ čo on sa zapodieval hlúposťami. V duchu si vynadal za toľkú nepozornosť.

„Nie si tu s ním, všakže?" zasipela mu do ucha.

„Vieš, že si neskonale bystrá, čerešňový kvietok? Teda na to, že si dievča," ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom.

„Budem to brať ako poklonu," zavrčala, prudko vykopnúc nohou dozadu.

Prekvapený Kabuto to schytal rovno do žalúdka. Len tak-tak sa dokázal udržať na nohách. Ďalšiu ranu dostal Sai. Priamo do tváre. Zvalil sa na zem ako vrece plné ryže. Z nosu mu prudko začala tiecť krv.

Sakura ho ani nedokázala ľutovať. Lomcovala ňou zlosť. Obrovská zlosť. Nemusela byť génius, aby pochopila, čo sa stalo. Existovalo iba jediné rozumné vysvetlenie toho, prečo bol Sai s Kabutom. Zradil Konohu. Pracoval pre Orochimara. A to bohvieako dlho.

„Neobviňuj svojho mladého priateľa," povedal sivovlasý medik, akoby vedel, na čo myslí, „jednoducho iba vie využiť príležitosť. Vie, že Konoha už nebude dlho existovať."

„Snívaj!" zrevala Sakura, odhodlaná vraziť medikovi čakrou posilnený úder. Bohužiaľ, šiel úplne mimo.

„Pekný pokus, ale druhýkrát sa už zaskočiť nenechám."

„To sa uvidí." Znovu sa zahnala, zúfalo sa snažiac muža zasiahnuť. Márne.

„Nechceš to už vzdať? V takomto zúboženom stave boj nevyhráš."

„A koho je to vina?"

„Moja, priznávam," uškrnul sa spokojne, „no na to, koľko pozornosti som ti venoval, sa hýbeš dobre. Asi som bol až príliš nežný, čo povieš?"

V tej chvíli sa v dievčine čosi zlomilo. Pozorovala tú jeho úlisnú tvár a cítila... cítila nenávisť. Zalievala jej telo ako prílivová vlna. Napĺňala ju. Posilňovala. Odrazu vedela, že dokáže Kabutovi ublížiť, ak by naozaj chcela. A ona chcela. Z ničoho nič mu skočila po krku. Zaborila svoje špinavé a dolámané nechty do jeho hrdla.

Medik vyvalil oči plné hrôzy. Nedokázal ju zo seba zhodiť. Tvár mu začínala pomaly modrať. Vtom však Sai zdrapil Sakuru okolo pása. Prudko dievča od Yakushiho odtrhol.

„Drž... ju!" chripel, zúfalo si trúc hrdlo.

Lenže už bolo neskoro. Telo mladej kunoichi sa zmenilo na kus dreva. Použila kawarimi a unikla im pomedzi prsty. Doslova.

* * *

Utekala. Utekala, akoby jej za chrbtom horel celý les, no vedela, že aj keď zo seba vypľuje dušu, doženú ju. A len čo sa tak stane, má to zrátané. Pôjde naspäť k Orochimarovi. Opäť ju budú mučiť, až dovtedy, kým nedosiahnu svoje a ona toho starého hada nevylieči.

Lenže, čo potom? Čo sa s ňou stane, keď sa jej úloha skončí? Bude sa jej Kabuto chcieť pomstiť za to, že ho chcela uškrtiť? Chladne, bez milosti. Ako ten najposednejší vrah.

Sakura sa v duchu striasla. _Čo som to urobila? Ja, ktorá som prisahala, že budem svojím lekárskym jutsu životy zachraňovať, nie brať._

Potkla sa o vlastné nohy a padla do prašnej zeme. Chvíľu iba bezmocne ležala doluznačky, dovoliac slzám zúfalstva, aby jej zmáčali tvár.

_Nesmú ma znovu zajať. Radšej umrieť, ako to dopustiť. _

Pozrela sa na svoju pravú ruku. Ešte stále v nej kŕčovito zvierala kunai, ktorý ukradla Saiovi.

_Mala by som... Nie, nechcem... Ale nemám inú možnosť._

Opatrne si zbraň priložila k hrudi. K svojmu splašene bijúcemu srdcu.

_ Mrzí ma to, Tsunade-sama... Naruto. Dúfam, že mi jedného dňa odpustíte._

Hrot kunaia prenikol jej oblečením, na pokožke začal vytvárať krvavý šrám...

„Čo si myslíš, že robíš, Sakura?"

* * *

Niečo tu hnusne zaváňalo. A neboli to Kabutove podomácky vyrobené elixíry. Ten slizký medik sa chcel Sasukeho zbaviť. Otázka znela, prečo?

Za normálnych okolností by sa tým Uchiha vôbec nezapodieval. Yakushiho problémy ho vonkoncom nezaujímali. Ibaže tentoraz... Tentoraz Sasukeho inštinkty bili na poplach. Snažil sa ich ignorovať, no skôr, než si stihol uvedomiť, čo vlastne robí, zamaskoval svoju čakru a bežal úplne opačným smerom, ako mal pôvodne v pláne.

Kabuto ani ten jeho „náhradník" vôbec nepostrehli, že im je v pätách. Boli príliš zaujatí sami sebou. Hlavne sivovlasý ninja. Neustále si niečo mrmlal popod nos a pôsobil... Naštvane? Fascinovane? Možno oboje zároveň. Každopádne, nie prívetivo. Ešte aj Sasukemu sa z neho ježili vlasy na zátylku. Hoci by to nikdy nahlas nepriznal.

Putovali lesom celý deň a noc. Nezastavili sa. Akoby čosi naháňali.

_Alebo niekoho_, napadlo Uchihovi.

Jeho neblahé tušenie sa potvrdilo, keď Kabuto z ničoho nič zvolal: „Cítiš to?"

„Áno," znela strohá odpoveď.

„Je blízko. Choď!"

Sai sa vydal dopredu, nechávajúc medika ďaleko za sebou. Sasuke chvíľu váhal. Nevedel, ktorého z nich by mal sledovať. Nakoniec sa ale predsa len rozhodol pre tú bleduľu.

Netrvalo dlho a i on zacítil objekt Yakushiho záujmu. Vlastne ho udivilo, že tú cudziu čakru v ovzduší nepostrehol už skôr. Boli k nej čoraz bližšie. Dokonca tak blízko, že Sasuke mohol...

_Nie, to nie je možné! _presviedčal sa v duchu, no vedel, že je to ona ešte skôr, než ju zazrel.

Vyzerala úboho. Uniformu mala potrhanú. Jej telo bolo samá modrina, škrabanec a zaschnutá krv. O špine ani nehovoriac. Ale i napriek tomu sa usmiala, keď zbadala Saia. Chvíľu sa spolu o niečom rozprávali. Sasuke bol príliš ďaleko na to, aby dokázal zachytiť nejaké slová, no Sakurin výraz hovoril za všetko. Pomaly sa menil. Zo šťastného prešiel do zmäteného a nakoniec sa zmenil na podozrievavý.

Napokon urobila čosi nečakané. Tuho svojho spoločníka objala. Sai bol taký zarazený, že zabudol aj dýchať.

Ten výjav vyvolal na Uchihovej tvári krivý úškrn. Spokojne pozoroval, ako Sakura nenápadne vyťahuje z ninjovho puzdra kunai. Ten hlupák si to nevšimol, až kým nebolo neskoro. Odrazu sa tam však objavil Kabuto. Jeho prítomnosť zaskočila i Saskeho. Vôbec netušil, že sa k nim blíži.

Našťastie to Sakuru vôbec nevyviedlo z rovnováhy. Na privítanie mu uštedrila dobre mierený kopanec do žalúdka. A potom Saiovi bez mihnutia oka zlomila nos, čím ho účinne vyradila z boja. Lenže na medika nestačila. A on to vedel. Na jeho tvári hral spokojný povýšenecký výraz, ktorý mladú kunoichi rozčuľoval. Skočila mu po krku v zúfalej snahe uškrtiť ho. Možno by sa jej to aj podarilo, keby ju Sai nebol od neho včas odtrhol.

Sasuke to všetko pozoroval v nemom úžase. Ešte nikdy nevidel Sakuru takú... zúfalú. Akoby dievča vycítilo jeho intenzívni pohľad, odrazu zdvihlo zrak ku korunám stromov. Presne k miestu, kde sa ukrýval.

Ibaže po chvíli si chlapec uvedomil, že ho vôbec nevidí. Zrak jej totiž zakaľovalo niečo, čo Sasuke až príliš dobre poznal. Bola to nenávisť. Nenávisť a túžba zabíjať.

* * *

Sledoval ju, hoci vedel, že by nemal. Toto sa ho predsa netýkalo. Ona sa ho už netýkala. Tak prečo za ňou utekal? Prečo ho tak vydesilo, keď zbadal ten krvilačný, takmer šialený, výraz jej očí? Bolo to preto, že mu pripomínala jeho samého? Zrejme. Iné rozumné vysvetlenie neexistovalo.

Spadla. Jej vlastné telo ju nakoniec zradilo. Ostala ležať v prachu a ticho plakala.

_Typická usmoklená Sakura_, pomyslel si Sasuke znechutene, _niečo sa zrejme nikdy nezmení. _

Lenže neplakala dlho. Miesto nezmyselného fňukania čoskoro upriamila svoju pozornosť na Saiov kunai. Pár minút nad niečím tuho premýšľala a potom...

Sasuke konal inštinktívne. Tie slová z neho vyšli skôr, než tomu dokázal zabrániť.

„Čo si myslíš, že robíš, Sakura?"


	9. Chapter 9

**9. kapitola**

Najskôr si myslela, že sa s ňou zahráva jej vyčerpaná myseľ. Že tu v skutočnosti nie je. Lenže keď zdvihla zrak od zbrane v svojich rukách, on tam stál. Iba niekoľko metrov od nej.

Zelené oči sa stretli s ónyxovými. Tie jeho boli chladné ako noc, no tie jej prezrádzali emočnú búrku – zmätok, údiv, bolesť.

„Sa... Sasuke-kun."

„Sakura."

„Čo..."

„Pýtal som sa prvý. Čo si myslíš, že práve robíš?"

„Ja... Ja...," ruka s kunaiom sa jej nebezpečne zatriasla.

Nevedela, čo má robiť. Rozum na ňu kričal, aby sa okamžite prebodla. Utekala. Jednoducho čokoľvek. Pretože tento človek, tento neznámy muž, nebol jej Sasuke. Už nie. Pravdu povediac, predstavoval pre ňu omnoho väčšie nebezpečenstvo než Kabuto či Sai.

„Nepribližuj sa!" zvrieskla, „Inak prisahám, že sa zabijem a Orochimaru ma nikdy nedostane!" Aby potvrdila svoje slová, zatlačila na kunai. Z hrude jej začal vytekať malý potôčik krvi.

„Obaja vieme, že na to nemáš guráž. Tak to radšej odlož, než si naozaj ublížiš."

„Myslíš? Tak sa pozeraj." Natiahla ruky pred seba s úmyslom vraziť si zbraň do tela tak rýchlo a hlboko, ako sa len dalo. Ibaže on bol rýchlejší. Vždy bol rýchlejší. Odhodil tú vec bokom, uväzniac celé jej telo vo svojom železnom zovretí.

„Pusť!" syčala.

„Nie. Nie, pokiaľ sa neupokojíš."

„No to ma podrž. Ty si tá posledná osoba, ktorú by som tu bol čakal, Sasuke. Ak Orochimaru poslal aj teba, to dievča musí byť naozaj dôležité."

Sasuke od ohromenia zamrzol. Dokonca aj Sakura s ním prestala bojovať.

„Suigetsu."

„Zdravím, Sasuke," uškrnul sa mladík a postavil sa zorného poľa prekvapenej dvojice. Vedľa neho si stúpla žena s ohnivočervenými vlasmi. V očiach mala výraz, akoby sa jej práve vyplnil ten najtajnejší sen. Akoby Sasuke bol boh zoslaný z neba. Sakura taký druh výrazu poznala až pridobre. Tá ženská ním bola posadnutá. Rovnako posadnutá ako ona kedysi. Možno ešte viac.

„Sasuke-kuun," zakvílila červenovláska, „aká príjemná náhoda. Ak by som vedela, že tu budeš aj ty, išla by som na túto misiu omnoho ochotnejšie." Vrhla znechutený pohľad na Suigetsua.

„Karin. Orochimaru vás poslal, aby ste ju chytili," nebola to otázka iba suché konštatovanie.

„Áno. Ale ako sa zdá, predbehol si nás," uškrnul sa chlapec.

„Toľko rozruchu pre jedno dievča. Mne príde celkom obyčajné. Úbohé, ak mám pravdu povedať," odfrkla Karin, podozrievavo sledujúc Sasukeho pravú ruku, ktorou si ružovovlásku pevne pritískal k hrudi.

„Ja ti neviem, Karin, mne príde vcelku chutná. Aj keď je celá doráňaná a špinavá," skonštatoval Suigetsu, venujúc Sakure hodnotiaci pohľad. Od hlavy až k nohám.

„Pche, keď myslíš. Hlavná vec, že ju máme."

„Neverím, že to hovorím, ale tuto čarodejnica má pravdu. Vezmeme ju nazad

do úkrytu a odovzdáme šéfovi. Och mimochodom, keby sa Orochimaru náhodou pýtal, chytil som ju ja, dobre?"

„Ako to myslíš, že ty?! Chceš si pripisovať Sasukeho zásluhy?!"

„Počuj, Karin, už mi vážne lezieš..."

„Nezáleží na tom, kto ju chytil, dôležitý je iba výsledok," ozval sa nový hlas. Keď ho Sakura začula, začala sa opäť vzpierať.

„Nehýb sa," šepol jej Sasuke do ucha a zovrel ju ešte pevnejšie.

Kráčal k nim Kabuto. Sai išiel za ním ako verný pes.

„Vau, veľký poskok osobne. Začína to byť veľmi zaujímavé," podotkol Suigetsu ironicky. Medik ho však vôbec nebral na vedomie. Jeho oči boli nalepené na zápasiacej dvojici.

„Naozaj by si sa mal naučiť počúvať rozkazy, Sasuke-kun."

„A ty by si mal konečne raz a navždy pochopiť, že od teba ich neprijímam."

„Orochimaru-sama ti dáva až príliš veľa voľnosti. Keď sa dozvie, že si..."

„Orochimara bude iste zaujímať, ako je možné, že jeho najlepšiemu ninjovi dokázala ujsť obyčajná slabá kunoichi."

„Ona mi..."

„Nesnaž sa zapierať, Kabuto. Všetko som videl."

„Počujem dobre? Ona mu ušla?" zamiešal sa do toho Suigetsu. Posmech v jeho hlase sa nedal prehliadnuť. „Práve si získala môj obdiv, dievča."

„Nielen to. Takmer ho zabila."

„Vydaj sa za mňa," vyhŕkol chlapec spontánne. Keby sa Sakura nenachádzala v ohrození života, prišlo by jej to náramne smiešne. Sasuke i Karin mu ale venovali krátky pohľad plný znechutenia.

Ani Kabuto sa dvakrát nezabával. „Daj mi ju!"

„Nie."

Všetci stuhli. Dokonca aj Sai neveriacky zízal na mladého Uchihu.

„Pokiaľ som tu ja, tak sa jej nedotkneš." Opatrne vzal Sakuru do náruče a pomaly vykročil.

„Ďakujem," šepla dievčina, oprúc si hlavu o jeho hruď.

„Neďakuj," povedal chladne, pričom sa otočil na užasnutú skupinku ninjov „Vrástli ste do zeme? Pohnite sa. Vraciame sa do úkrytu."

Keď to ružovovláska počula, zaryla mu nechty do ramena, no nebojovala. Vedela, že nemôže vyhrať. Nie nad ním.

* * *

„Spôsobila si veľa problémov, maličká. Robíš dobré meno svojej učiteľke. Vytrénovala ťa naozaj znamenite. Nič iné by som od Tsunade ani nečakal."

Orochimaru ležal vo svojej posteli a sledoval kľačiacu kunoichi. Po oboch stranách mala dvoch svalnatých strážcov, ktorí jej zvierali ranená.

Kabuto stál po boku svojho majstra. Spokojne sa usmieval. Okrem nich v miestnosti nik iný nebol. Len čo sa Orochimaru dozvedel, že jeho zblúdilý väzeň sa našiel, všetkých vykázal do patričných medzí. Aj Sasukeho. Ten sa netváril dvakrát vľúdne, keď odovzdával Sakuru do rúk tých dvoch ozrutných chlapov, no neodporoval. Diskrétne sa vzdialil s Karin, Suigetsuom a Saiom za pätami.

„Určite jej tvoju pochvalu odovzdám, hneď ako ju opäť uvidím."

„Príliš sa neteš. Začínam mať totiž pocit, že za tie problémy ani nestojíš."

„To je vyhrážka?"

„Mohla by byť. Záleží iba na tebe. Pripravil som pre teba test, aby som si overil tvoje schopnosti. Ak ním prejdeš, vyliečiš ma. Ak nie, pošlem ťa Tsunade po kúskoch."

„Nevyliečim ťa, Orochimaru, takže ma môžeš rovno zabiť."

„Dám prednosť tomu testu. Odveďte ju do žalárov!"

Strážcovia vytiahli Sakuru na nohy.

„Nevyhráš. Neurobím to."

„Jednu vec by si o mne mala vedieť, Haruno Sakura, ja vždy dostanem, čo chcem. Vždy."

„Všetko je raz prvýkrát, Orochimaru," povedala, než ju nešetrne vytlačili z miestnosti.

Keď sa za ňou zavreli dvere, Kabuto sa obrátil na svojho majstra. „Čo ak tým testom neprejde?"

„Prejde."

„Ako si môžete byť taký istý?"

„Pretože Tsunade nikdy neodvádza polovičatú prácu."

„Ale čo Sasuke? Už vie, že je tu. Mohol by urobiť čosi nepredvídateľné."

„Už to predsa urobil, nemám pravdu? Chránil ju pred tebou. Alebo boli tie pohľady, čo po tebe hádzal, iba výplody mojej fantázie?"

„Nie. Stále je pre neho dôležitá. Aj keď bude skalopevne tvrdiť opak. Myslím, že chce viac presvedčiť sám seba než kohokoľvek iného. Lenže to sa mu nepodarí."

„Prečo nie?"

„Videl som, ako sa na ňu díva. Ako ju drží..."

„Chápem."

„Takže? Čo s tým urobíme?"

„Najskôr mi porozprávaš, ako si prišiel k tým modrinám na tvojom krku. Do detailu."

Kabuto sa mimovoľne dotkol hrdla. „A potom?"

„Potom mi sem zavoláš toho mladého cudzinca, ktorého si priviedol."

„Tvrdí, že pracuje pre Danzoua."

„ Práve preto by sme ho nemali podceňovať. Danzou je nebezpečný nepriateľ. A ešte nebezpečnejší spojenec."

„A čo Karin a Suigetsu?"

„Nájdi im voľné izby. Ďaleko od seba. Chcem tu mať pokoj."

„Ako si prajete. No stále ste mi nepovedali..."

„Sleduj ho. Sleduj ho pozorne. Ale nezasahuj. Zatiaľ. Aj Sasuke si zaslúži malé... rozptýlenie."

„Ste na neho príliš mierny."

„Nestrachuj sa, Kabuto. Jeho privilégiá sa skončia v momente, keď prekročí dané hranice."

* * *

Sasuke nervózne prechádzal sem a tam po chodbe. Každú chvíľu poškuľoval na dvere Orochimarovej izby.

„Už to trvá príliš dlho. Čo tam toľko robia?"

„Nekričí, takže predpokladám, že ju nemučia," skonštatoval Suigetsu a oprel sa o stenu.

„Možno nemôže kričať," ozval sa Sai. Odpoveďou mu bolo Uchihove naštvané zavrčanie.

„Pokoj, kamoško. Určite je v poriadku. Myslím. Dúfam. I keď s tými dvoma človek nikdy nevie."

„Suigetsu, mlč!"

„Prepáč."

„Nechápem, prečo sa o ňu tak bojíš, Sasuke-kun. Nie je nič extra. Zato ja," Karin mu prešla po lícnej kosti, „ti dokážem splniť akékoľvek želanie."

„Fuj, asi budem vracať."

„Sklapni, žraločí ksicht. S tebou by som nespala, ani keby mi platili."

„Iba blázon by stál o niečo také, Karin, a ja určite nie som blázon."

„Ty hnusný malý..."

„Sakura nie je obyčajná kunoichi," povedal Sai s pohľadom upretým na Uchihu. Chcel poznať jeho reakciu. Študoval ho. Nespustil ho z očí, odkedy sa znova stretli.

Sasukeho to riadne otravovalo, no i napriek tomu sa spýtal: „Čo tým myslíš?"

„Je Tsunadina žiačka. Najlepšia z najlepších. Niektorí dedinčania už teraz hovoria, že nepotrvá dlho a prekoná svoju učiteľku."

„Tej slávnej medičky?" zažmurkal Suigetsu prekvapene.

„Áno."

Chlapec vydal obdivný hvizd. „To dievča je vážne trieda."

„Väčšina chalanov z Konohy, by s tebou asi súhlasilo."

„A čo ty? Zdá sa, že o nej vieš vcelku dosť. Ste si vy dvaja... blízky?" Suigetsu použil ten zvláštny druh tónu, ktorým človek najčastejšie vyjadruje dvojzmysly. Saiom to však ani nepohlo. Vôbec nepochopil tú skrytú narážku.

„Nie. Bol som pridelený k jej tímu. Tímu, z ktorého on odišiel," kývol smerom k Uchihovi, „vlastne ma neznášala od prvého momentu."

„Ty si s ňou bol v tíme?"

„Hej."

„Teraz to už dáva zmysel," uškrnul sa chlapec víťazoslávne, „je to tvoja ex. Preto tu tak pochoduješ. Stále ju miluješ!"

„Netrep kraviny, ty žraločí ksicht," zavrčala Karin podráždene, „Sasuke-kun by si nikdy nezačal s niekým, ako je ona. Alebo áno?"

Jej otázka však vyšumela dostratena. V tej istej chvíli sa totiž otvorili dvere Orochimarovej izby a vyšla z nich Sakura v sprievode dvoch strážcov.

Sasuke sa im okamžite postavil do cesty. „Odtiaľto ju prevezmem ja. Môžete odísť."

„Ale naše rozkazy..."

„Nezaujíma ma, aké rozkazy vám dal Orochimaru. Ona ide so mnou, vyjadril som sa jasne?" V mladíkových očiach sa nebezpečne zablyslo. Chlapi na seba neisto pozreli, no odstúpili nabok.

„To nemôžeš, Sasuke-kun!" zvrieskla červenovláska, „máme čakať tu! Oro..."

„Nechaj ho na pokoji, rajčina. Nevidíš, že chce byť so svojou dávno stratenou láskou?" rýpal Suigetsu.

Sasuke ich oboch ignoroval. Schmatol Sakuru pod pazuchou a zasipel jej do ucha: „My dvaja sa musíme porozprávať!"

Ružovovláska kútikom oka zazrela jeho tvár. Bol naštvaný. Riadne. Vždy pôsobil hrozivo, keď ho niečo vytočilo. No jej spomienky na také chvíle sa nedali porovnať s krutou realitou, ktorej teraz čelila.

„Kam ma to vedieš?" spýtala sa neisto.

Odpovede sa však nedočkala.

* * *

Tím Kakashi sedel spoločne pri ohnisku. Opekal si skromnú večeru a dožičieval svojim unaveným svalom aspoň trochu oddychu.

Hinata práve podávala Narutovi fľašku s vodou a mierne sa zapýrila, keď sa ich prsty na malý okamih vzájomne dotkli. Našťastie ju z trápneho momentu vyslobodil hlas kapitána Yamata:

„Signál sa zastavil."

„Takže Sai je už v Orochimarovom úkryte," skonštatoval sucho blondiak.

„Zrejme. Každopádne sa prestal hýbať."

„Konečne. Oslobodíme Sakuru-chan a podáme si toho zradcu. Počkajte, až sa mi dostane do rúk. Prisahám, že z neho vymlátim dušu!" buchol si chlapec päsťou do dlane.

„Nieže urobíš niečo nevypočítateľné, Naruto. Už si nemôžeme dovoliť žiadne chyby. Musíme vymyslieť plán."

„Zlomené rebrá, to je môj plán!"

„Nemal by si sa tak veľmi hnevať na Saia, Naruto-kun. Čo ak to vôbec nie je jeho chyba? Čo ak... nemal na výber?" ozvala sa tmavovláska nesmelo.

„Ty snáď žartuješ!"

„Nie, vlastne si myslím, že Hinata má pravdu," vložil sa do toho Yamato, „povedal, že pracuje pre Danzoua. Podľa mňa v skutočnosti nechcel zradiť. Iba sa riadil rozkazmi."

„To ho neospravedlňuje! Priatelia znamenajú viac ako rozkazy!"

„Väčšina ninjov tvrdí pravý opak."

„Tak potom sú to hlupáci!"

„Naruto-kun, prosím, upokoj sa," chlácholila ho Hinata. Dokonca mu nesmelo položila ruku na plece. On ju však okamžite striasol.

„Toto nemienim počúvať! Idem spať! Uvidíme sa ráno!"

Naštvane vstal, oprášil si špinu z nohavíc a zmizol v drevenom dome, ktorý pre nich Yamato na noc opäť postavil. Ešte to v ňom vrelo, keď sa k nemu pridala mladá Hyuuga. Nemal náladu sa s ňou baviť a tak predstieral, že spí. Svojím divadlom ju však nedokázal oklamať.

Sadla si k nemu a rukami si objala kolená: „Môj otec tvrdí, že Danzou je chladnokrvný človek, ktorý sa nezastaví pred ničím. Nie je ako Kakashi alebo Kurenai-sensei. Nechcem si ani predstaviť, aké hrozné musí byť slúženie pod jeho velením."

Naruto sa ani nepohol.

Hinata si ticho povzdychla: „Len som chcela, aby si to vedel."

Keď ani potom neodpovedal, uložila sa na druhý koniec miestnosti, tvárou k nemu. Hoci nerozprávala, cítil na sebe jej pohľad.

Čoskoro ho prešla trpezlivosť. Prudko otvoril oči: „Prečo Saia tak brániš?! Správal sa k tebe ako k odpadu!"

„Pretože verím, že nie všetko je vždy také, aké sa na prvý pohľad zdá. Ty by si tomu mal rozumieť najlepšie, Naruto-kun. Ľudia ťa odsudzovali ešte skôr, než ťa skutočne spoznali. Nerob to isté Saiovi."

Chlapec sa proti svojej vôli začervenal: „Dúfam, že sa v ňom nemýliš."

Hinata na malú chvíľu zablúdila očami k svojmu batohu. Jej spoločníci netušili, že v ňom má uloženú malú kreslenú knižku, ktorú pred pár dňami našla pohodenú v tráve. Rozprávala príbeh dvoch chlapcov. Dvoch opustených chlapcov.

„Aj ja dúfam," usmiala sa mierne.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. kapitola**

Dotiahol ju do akejsi miestnosti a zaplesol za nimi dvere. Zvuk vŕzgajúcich pántov trhal Sakure uši.

„Sadaj!" rozkázal.

Vystrašene sa rozhliadla. Jej očiam chvíľu trvalo, kým si zvykli na náhle prítmie. Horela tu totiž iba jediná malá sviečka, položená na nočnom stolíku. Hneď vedľa stála úzka posteľ. Okrem týchto skromných kusov nábytku sa v miestnosti nič nenachádzalo. Bola chladná.

_Ako on_, napadlo jej. „Čia je to izba? Tvoja?"

„Sadni si!" zopakoval. Tentoraz ráznejšie.

Neochotne ho poslúchla, snažiac sa nájsť čo najpohodlnejšiu polohu na rozheganom lôžku. Nebola to dvakrát jednoduchá úloha.

Sasuke sa nad ňu sklonil a zaryl nechty do matraca v tesnej blízkosti jej stehien. Z očí mu šľahali blesky.

„Prečo si tu?" zasyčal. Znel takmer ako ten had, od ktorého sa učil.

Zmätene zažmurkala. „Priviedol si ma sem."

„Nehraj sa na sprostú, Sakura. To ti nikdy nešlo. Čo od teba Orochimaru chce?"

_On to nevie_, uvedomila si, _zvláštne, no nie nečakané. Koniec koncov jedná sa o Orochimara. Majstra nevyspytateľnosti._

„Prisahám Sakura, ak je toto nejaký bláznivý plán, ako ma dostať naspäť do dediny..."

„Č... Čože?! To nemôžeš myslieť vážne!" vypleštila na neho oči.

„Smrteľne. A dopredu ti hovorím, nevyjde ti to."

Toto ju naštvalo. Za koho ju ten nafúkanec vlastne považoval? Áno, priala si, aby sa vrátil do Konohy. Z celého srdca. No už nebola nerozvážny genin, ktorý skôr koná, ako uvažuje.

„Napadlo ti vôbec niekedy, že vesmír sa netočí len okolo teba?"

Jej ironické slová ho zarazili. Neveriacky na ňu zízal.

„Čo sa deje? Zhltol si si jazyk? Uchiha," dodala posmešne, skrížiac si ruky na prsiach. Vidieť ho takého vykoľajeného, jej dodávalo zvláštny pocit satisfakcie.

„Nezahrávaj sa so mnou!" pohrozil, keď sa prebral zo šoku. „Ešte raz sa pýtam, prečo si tu?" Ich tváre sa už takmer dotýkali.

„Ak to chceš vedieť, bež za svojím šéfom. Odo mňa sa nič nedozvieš," uškrnula sa.

Jej úškrn sa však čoskoro zmenil na bolestivú grimasu. Hra na dokonalú mrchu si totiž vyžadovala viac energie, než mala momentálne k dispozícii.

Samozrejme, že to Sasukemu neušlo. Odstúpil od nej: „Ošetri si rany."

„Prosím?"

„Dokážeš to alebo nie? Si predsa medička."

„Á... Áno."

„Tak to urob."

Oprel sa o náprotivnú stenu a ostražito ju pozoroval. Sakura sa pod jeho upreným pohľadom cítila ako nahá.

„Musíš to robiť?"

„Čo?"

„Sledovať ma, akoby som bola nejaký druh nebezpečného zvieraťa."

„Musím."

„Prečo?"

„Pre prípad, že by si dostala nejaký idiotský nápad."

„Ako napríklad?"

„Útek."

Hoci povedal útek, obaja vedeli, že v skutočnosti myslí niečo celkom iné. Nikto z nich to však bližšie nekomentoval. Sakura sa plne začala venovať svojím zraneniam, ktoré sa pod jej skúsenými rukami onedlho zaceľovali.

„Obdivuhodné," prerušil Sasuke napäté ticho.

„Hm?" zdvihla hlavu od nepekného šrámu na bruchu.

„Tvoje schopnosti."

Ešte nikdy ju nepochválil. Ani vtedy, keď ako prvá prišla na to, ako sústrediť čakru do chodidiel. Nesmierne ju to rozčuľovalo, no zároveň sa tešila. Konečne totiž našla niečo, v čom bola lepšia než on či Naruto.

Cítila, ako jej do tváre stúpa červeň. „V... Vďaka."

„Jedno miesto si vynechala."

Obzrela si brucho. Všetky rany a modriny sa pekne hojili. Všetky až na jednu. Jazvu, ktorá sa jej tiahla od rebier až smerom k pupku.

„Tá je stará."

„Nevieš ju vyliečiť?"

„Viem."

„Tak potom, prečo..."

„Pretože mi pripomína..." Zmĺkla. Nechcelo sa jej o tom rozprávať. Vždy, keď si na to spomenula, pocítila v hrdle hrču.

„Tvoje prvé zabitie. Sasoriho."

Mykla sa, akoby ju bol udrel: „Odkiaľ..."

„Tvoj nový partner. Ten s falošným úsmevom."

„Nie je to môj partner!" zasyčala.

„Nemáš ho rada."

„Je to zradca."

„To aj ja. No i napriek tomu s Narutom stále dúfate v môj návrat."

„Nemôžeš vás dvoch porovnávať. Ty si náš priateľ, Sai nie."

Zasekli sa do seba pohľadmi. V tichosti čakali, ktorí z nich to vzdá prvý. Nakoniec tento zápas vôle prehrala Sakura. Svoju porážku maskovala tým, že si začala liečiť ranu na bicepse. Lenže už bola riadne vyčerpaná. Dochádzala jej čakra a na čele jej od námahy vystupovali kropaje potu.

Odrazu sa Sasuke pohol.

„Čo robíš?" spýtala sa, pričom ho podozrievavo pozorovala.

Sadol si vedľa nej na posteľ. „Ukáž mi, ako to robíš. To tvoje lekárske jutsu. Skopírujem ho Sharinganom. Ty už melieš z posledného."

„Chceš ma ošetrovať?"

Prikývol.

„Prečo?"

To bola dobrá otázka. Kiež by si na ňu vedel odpovedať. Jedna jeho časť tvrdila, že z nej chce len vytiahnuť informácie. A to sa mu nepodarí, pokiaľ mu nebude aspoň trochu dôverovať. No tá druhá... tá si nebola celkom istá. Ibaže tú veľmi rýchlo umlčal.

„Proste mi ukáž to jutsu," povedal, ignorujúc jej spýtavý pohľad.

Predpokladal, že mu tú techniku predvedie priamo na nejakom svojom zranení. Ona však mala iné plány. Miesto toho vzala jeho ruky do svojich. Stŕpol a mierne sa strhol.

„Pokoj. Neublížim ti," usmiala sa, pobavená jeho prehnanou reakciou.

Podráždene odfrkol. Bolo mu jasné, že mu nemienila ublížiť. Aj keby to skúsila, neuspela by. Jej konanie ho jednoducho zaskočilo. To je celé. Nič viac. Nič menej.

Zo Sakuriných dlaní začalo vyžarovať mäkké zelenkasté svetlo. Sasuke sa domnieval, že nič nepocíti, keďže nebol ranený, no mýlil sa. Celím jeho telom sa začalo šíriť príjemné teplo. Uvoľňovalo mu stuhnuté svaly a rozjasňovalo myseľ.

„Úžasné, však?"

„Nič extra," zaklamal a aktivoval Sharingan.

Tá technika bola omnoho zložitejšia, ako sa na prvý pohľad zdala. Musel uznať, že pochopiť jej princípy, si za normálnych okolností vyžadovalo viac, než len skladanie dákych pečatí a brutálnu silu. Ak ju človek použil v nesprávnej miere alebo na nesprávnych miestach, mohol spôsobiť nemalé škody. S trvalými následkami.

Keď si jutsu kompletne zapamätal, dovolil si letmý pohľad do Sakurinej tváre. Bola nesmierne sústredená a vlasy jej padali do čela. Otrávene pohodila hlavou, aby sa ich zbavila, čím odhalila nepeknú ranu na pravom líci. Mala tvar konožského znaku. Sasuke si ju všimol už skôr, no až doteraz jej nevenoval pozornosť.

Bez toho, aby si uvedomil, čo vlastne robí, položil na ňu ruku. Dlaň sa mu rozžiarila. „Myslím, že už tú techniku ovládam. Môžeš prestať."

Prekvapená kunoichi naprázdno otvorila a zatvorila ústa. Nevedela, ako si jeho činy vysvetliť. Pôsobil takmer... milo. Starostlivo. Bola to nejaká jeho zvrátená hra alebo ten starý Sasuke, ktorého citlivú stránku poznalo iba veľmi málo ľudí, v ňom stále niekde driemal?

„Čo ešte potrebuješ ošetriť?" prerušil tok jej zmätených myšlienok.

„Ja..." nasucho preglgla, „Môj chrbát. Nedočiahnem si naň."

„Otoč sa."

Posteľ nepríjemne zavŕzgala, keď na nej menila polohu, no pri vyhŕňaní svojho červeného topu zaváhala. „Nie je to pekný pohľad."

„Videl som tu už mnoho ohavných vecí. Nič, čo mi ukážeš, ma nedokáže vyviesť z miery."

Lenže vyviedlo. Sakurin chrbát pokrývali hnisajúce a zapálené rezné rany, ktoré dokopy vytvárali obraz kvitnúcej sakury. Sasukemu sa z toho pohľadu od zúrivosti zahmlil zrak.

„Varovala som ťa," šepla, keď dlhú chvíľu nič nevravel.

„Yakushiho práca," zavrčal pomedzi stisnuté zuby.

„Koho iného."

Mladík potriasol hlavou, aby z mysle vyhnal predstavu, ako Kabuta rozštvrcuje. _Ona už nie je moja starosť. Za to, že takto skončila, si môže sama. _

Radšej sa pustil do liečenia. Začal na ramenách a pomaly postupoval smerom dole ku krížom. Sakura vydávala bolestivé vzdychy, ak sa náhodou dotkol obzvlášť citlivého miesta.

„Prepáč," ospravedlnil sa, keď sa tak stalo už asi po desiaty raz.

„Nevadí. Viem, že robíš, čo môžeš."

„Hm."

Obrátila k nemu hlavu: „Chce, aby som ho vyliečila. Orochimaru. Preto som tu."

Prekvapene na ňu pozrel. S časti preto, že takú odpoveď nečakal a z časti preto... „Dokážeš to? Vyliečiť ho?"

Stočila zrak zasa dopredu. „Neviem. Zrejme nie. Ale aj keby áno..."

Nestihla vetu dokončiť, pretože v tom momente ktosi rozrazil dvere izby dokorán. „Sasuke, mal by si... och môj... prepáčte, nechcel som rušiť."

Bol to ten žraločí chlapec. Po tvári sa mu rozlial vševediaci laškovný úsmev. Sakura si ani nechcela pomyslieť, ako na neho táto scéna musela pôsobiť. Ona s vyhrnutým topom. Sasuke dotýkajúci sa nahých častí jej tela... _Och, nie_.

„Čo chceš, Suigetsu?" spýtal sa podráždene, zatiaľ čo si naprávala oblečenie.

„Orochimaru už zistil, že si si ju odviedol. Nie je z toho veľmi nadšený. Mimochodom, volám sa Suigetsu. Ešte nás formálne nestihli predstaviť," natiahol k nej ruku.

Váhavo ju prijala. „Sakura."

Chlapcov zubatý úsmev sa ešte viac rozšíril. „Krásne meno pre krásnu ženu."

Skepticky nadvihla jedno obočie, no tiež sa uškrnula. Na Suigetsuovi bolo niečo príjemne nákazlivé. Hoci ho vôbec nepoznala, v jeho prítomnosti sa zrazu cítila uvoľnene. Takmer ako pri Narutovi.

„Teraz samozrejme nevyzeráš dvakrát vábne. Ale to nie je tvoja chyba. Ten had vie byť pekne... neodbytný. Ak mám byť úprimný, ani ja ho nemám príliš v láske," zháčil sa, „to som nemal povedať."

Sakura sa zachichotala. „Tvoje tajomstvo je u mňa v bezpečí, sľubujem."

„Každopádne by si ju mal odviesť do žalárov, Sasuke. Ak tam nebude do desiatich minút, vraj po ňu pošle po zuby ozbrojenú eskortu, ktorá ju odvedie násilím. A ty si to zlizneš."

„Orochimaru by mi neublížil. Potrebuje ma."

„Byť tebou, nebol by som si taký istý. Pokiaľ ide o ňu, je ako posadnutý."

„Odkiaľ vôbec vie, že je tu?"

„Odkiaľ asi? Tá bleduľa mu to povedala."

„Sai," vzdychla Sakura. „Mal by si ma tam vziať. Aj tak si už odo mňa všetko zistil. Nie je dôvod, aby som tu naďalej ostávala."

Pomaly sa postavila a spýtavo na Sasukeho pozrela.

Jeho oči z ničoho nič ochladli. „Máš pravdu. Už ťa nepotrebujem."

* * *

Na druhý deň si ho k sebe zavolal Orochimaru. Nestretli sa však v majstrovej izbe, ale v laboratóriu. Sasuke našiel starého sannina sedieť v kolieskovom kresle, ako sa zamyslene díva cez sklo.

„Poď bližšie," prikázal, keď konečne vzal na vedomie prítomnosť svojho žiaka.

„Načo sa to pozeráš?"

„Študujem nový objekt môjho záujmu. Môžeš tiež. Nevie, že ju niekto sleduje. Toto sklo je priehľadné iba z jednej strany."

Mladíka zamrazilo. Teraz už chápal, čo toho slizkého hada tak zaujalo. V druhej, menšej miestnosti, stála Sakura s Kabutom. Obaja boli oblečení v doktorskej uniforme a skláňali sa nad nejakým telom napojeným na prístroje.

„Čo sa tam deje?"

„Nie je to očividné?" Tvoja priateľka pomáha Kabutovi liečiť ťažko chorého pacienta."

„Jeden z tvojich nevydarených experimentov, predpokladám."

„Človek sa občas pomýli. Ani vo vede tomu nie je inak."

„Iste."

„Pozri sa na nich. Ako si navzájom rozumejú aj bez slov. Práve teraz sú to dvaja medici, ktorí pred sebou majú jedinú úlohu. Zachrániť život. Ale predtým... Predtým si to mohol priam cítiť."

„Cítiť čo?"

„To vzájomné spojenie medzi nimi. Spojenie silnejšie než láska."

„Nenávisť."

„Presne."

„Prečo to Sakure robíš? Čo od nej naozaj chceš?"

„Starý muž má vo svojom živote už tak málo potešení, Sasuke. A ona vniesla do toho môjho čerstvý vzduch."

„Neodpovedal si mi na otázku."

„Ona ti to včera nepovedala? Vraj ste spolu nejakú chvíľu pobudli."

„Ak mi kvôli tomu plánuješ vyčistiť žalúdok tak do toho. Ušetri si tú komédiu okolo."

„Nebudem ťa kvôli tomu poučovať, Sasuke. Si takmer dospelý. Máš vlastnú hlavu. A už to ani nebude potrebné."

„Prečo?"

„Pretože, pacient práve zomrel a s ním aj Haruno Sakura."


	11. Chapter 11

**11. kapitola**

Jej srdce sa zastavilo. Prístroje monitorujúce životné funkcie sa rozozvučali na plné obrátky.

Sakura bola zúfalá. Nechcela podstupovať nejaký bláznivý Orochimarov test na overenie svojich liečiteľských schopností. A už vôbec nie spolupracovať s Kabutom. Radšej by prijala smrť.

Lenže potom zbadala ju. Tú bezmocnú malú osôbku. Nemala viac ako päť rokov. Ťažko dýchala a upierala na ňu nebesky modré oči, ktoré akoby hovorili: _Pomôž mi, prosím_. Hoci vedela, že to dievčatko vybrali iba preto, aby jej zahrali na city, nedokázala voči nemu ostať chladná. Musela mu pomôcť.

„Umiera," skonštatoval Kabuto sucho.

„To vidím!" zavrčala kunoichi, zvažujúc svoje možnosti. Klasický defibrilátor na obnovenie činnosti srdca použiť nesmela. Jej pacientka bola na niečo také príliš mladá.

„Ak zomrie, budeš ju nasledovať."

„Ešte nie je koniec. Nie, pokiaľ to nepoviem!"

Dvere miestnosti sa z ničoho nič otvorili. Zjavil sa v nich Orochimaru na invalidnom vozíku. Prebodával ju svojím hadím pohľadom a tváril sa hrozivo i neveriacky zároveň.

Na jeho hneve však Sakure nezáležalo. Dôležitý bol iba život toho dieťaťa. A Kami-sama jej práve poslal do cesty jedinú možnosť, ako ho zachrániť.

„Sasuke-kun, poď sem."

Prekvapený Uchiha, ktorý stál za kolieskovým kreslom svojho pána, sa ani nepohol. Nemienil sa do tejto záležitosti nijako pliesť. Nezáležalo mu ani na tom umierajúcom dievčati, ani na následkoch, ktoré by Sakura musela znášať. Bolo mu jedno, že ju Orochimaru zabije.

„Hneď!" zvrieskla.

To zúfalstvo v jej hlase sa nedalo prehliadnuť. Zaliezalo Sasukemu pod kožu. Razilo si cestu do jeho vnútra. Na miesto, kam, pred takmer tromi rokmi, uzamkol svoje city.

_Dopekla s tebou, Haruno_, zaklial v duchu a postavil sa vedľa nej.

„Použi na ňu raiton!" rozkázala. „No dávaj pozor, nech nie je ten výboj príliš silný. Nesmie to byť viac ako päťdesiat joulov."

Položila mu dlane na malý hrudníček. Vyšlo to až na tretí pokus, ale vyšlo. Detské srdiečko sa pod jeho rukami opäť rozbúchalo. Bol to ten najzvláštnejší pocit, aký mladý ninja kedy zažil.

Bohužiaľ, Sakura vedela, že obyčajná resuscitácia stačiť nebude. Než dievčatko skolabovalo, vyskúšala na ňom takmer všetky lekárske postupy, ktoré poznala. Ani jeden nezabral. Jeho vnútorné orgány boli príliš poškodené. Je iba otázkou času, kým zlyhá niečo ďalšie. Obličky, pečeň, stačí si vybrať. A veľmi pochybovala, že až sa to stane, bude stáť šťastie znovu na ich stane. Aj keď...

Sakura venovala Orochimarovi kradmý pohľad plný znechutenia. Opätoval jej ho s rovnakou intenzitou, s tým rozdielom, že on sa odrazu tváril nanajvýš spokojne. Ticho vyčkával, čo sa bude diať ďalej.

A vtedy kúsky skladačky v Sakurinej hlave konečne zapadli na svoje miesto. _Takže o toto mu ide. Chce zistiť, či to dokážem. Preto ten test. Ale ja som sľúbila Tsunade-shishou, že to nikdy nepoužijem bez jej dohľadu. Nie, pokiaľ neusúdi, že som dostatočne pripravená. Môže sa to vymknúť. Môžem tým pacientovi ublížiť. Dokonca ho zabiť. Alebo seba. _

V duchu sa uškrnula a začala skladať pečate. _Vieš, Orochimaru, naozaj by si si mal dávať pozor na to, čo si želáš. Môže sa ti to splniť._

„Všetci ustúpte! Potrebujem miesto!" upozornila. Sasuke s Kabutom okamžite cúvli. „Infuuin: Kai!"

Na celom Sakurinom tele sa začali objavovať zložité znaky. Počínajúc malým tmavomodrým diamantom na čele. Niekoľko mesiacov si v ňom hromadila zásoby čakry. Presne tak, ako ju to jej majsterka učila. Ale nechcela, aby o tom niekto vedel. Aspoň zatiaľ nie. Vnútri totiž cítila, že na Tsunadinu úroveň ešte nedorástla. Svet sa o tomto jej tajomstve mal dozvedieť, až keď nastane správny čas.

Pomocou ďalšej techniky začala transferovať svoju čakru do tela dievčatka. Už ostával len posledný krok. „Souzou Saisei."

Znovuzrodenie. To najsilnejšie lekárske ninjutsu, aké kto kedy vytvoril. Starostlivo ochraňované jeho vynálezkyňou. Nezverila ho dokonca ani Shizune.

_Pretože nie je dosť silná. Zabilo by ju_, povedala Tsunade v deň, keď doň Sakuru začala zasväcovať, _ale ty. Ty si iná. Raz prekonáš nás obe._

Ruky sa jej roztriasli. Telo zachvátila horúčka. Mala pocit, akoby ju niekto zvnútra trhal na márne kúsky. Ale fungovalo to. Bledá pokožka dieťaťa opäť nadobúdala zdravý odtieň. Jeho nepravidelný dych sa ustálil. Srdce bilo silnejšie. Dievča znovu získavalo životnú energiu. Energiu, ktorú vysávalo zo svojej liečiteľky.

Sakura vykríkla. Už nedokázala znášať tú obrovskú bolesť. Jej pacientka sa uzdravovala, no ona umierala. Vedela to. Ale nezáležalo jej na tom. Toto bol koniec. Úplný koniec.

„Zastavte ju!" zvrieskol Orochimaru, keď si uvedomil, čo sa vlastne deje.

Okolo pása ju zdrapil pár silných rúk a odtrhol od dieťaťa. Techniku tým však nezastavil. Hojivá čakra aj naďalej unikala z medičkinho tela.

Kabuto schmatol zo stolíka skalpel.

„Nie!" vykríkla kunoichi.

Ale už bolo neskoro. Skalpel prenikol hrudníkom. Behom niekoľkých mučivých sekúnd dievčatko umrelo. A práve v tom okamihu sa ninjutsu prerušilo. Ani Souzou Saisei nedokázalo vyliečiť zosnulých.

Sakura s vytreštenými očami pozorovala krv valiacu sa z rany. „Ty... Ty... Prečo?" preniesla svoju pozornosť na Yakushiho, zatiaľ čo sa jej zmocnila triaška. Sasuke sa s ňou opatrne posadil na zem.

Sivovlasý ninja sa chladne usmial: „Nemala si sa pokúšať vybabrať s nami. Naozaj si si myslela, že ti dovolíme obetovať sa za ňu? Bola iba pokusný králik. Na jej živote vôbec nezáležalo."

„Monštrum," šepla, prepaľujúc ho pohľadom plným nenávisti.

„Má pravdu," ozval sa Orochimaru, „To dievča nebolo dôležité. Ty áno. Ale to si predsa už dávno tušila alebo nie?"

Neodpovedala. Miesto toho sa zadrapila Sasukemu do trička a schovala si tvár do jeho ramena.

„Ale mal by som ti pogratulovať, Haruno Sakura, práve si dokázala svoju cenu."

Ibaže ona slová toho hada sotva vnímala. Vyčerpanosť si na nej vybrala svoju daň. Čoskoro upadla do vyslobodzujúceho bezvedomia.

* * *

„Ste si istý, že sme na správnom mieste? Veď je to len pustatina plná balvanov."

„Som. Saiove stopovacie zariadenie to potvrdzuje."

„Len aby nebolo pokazené," zamrmlal si Naruto skepticky popod nos.

Starší ninja si unavene povzdychol. Nemal náladu sa s ním dohadovať.

„Hinata, prosím, over to," otočil sa k tmavovláske.

„Hai," prikývla, aktivujúc svoj Byakugan.

„Čo vidíš?"

„Chodbu. Dlhú chodbu. Ale je prázdna."

„Kde?"

„Za tou obrovskou skalou vpravo od vás."

„Sme tu správne," vyhlásil kapitán rozhodne, „táto _pustatina _je v skutočnosti perfektná kamufláž pre niekoho, kto nechce byť nájdený. Ako Orochimaru."

Naruto zahanbene uhol jeho iskrivému pohľadu. „Ale ako sa dostaneme dovnútra? Nie je tam žiaden vchod."

„Jeden si vyrobíme, uškrnul sa. Pomocou mokutonu začal do zeme hĺbiť dieru. Keď bola dosť veľká na to, aby sa do nej vošiel človek, vyhlásil: „Až po vás."

Tentokrát sa usmial blondiak. „Už som vám povedal, že ste génius?"

„Áno. Raz. Ale takej chváli nikdy nie je dosť."

Všetci traja naskákali do jamy, z ktorej sa čoskoro stal dlhý temný tunel. Naruto im na cestu musel svietiť Rasenganom. Asi po trištvrte hodine úmorného štvornožkovania narazili na chladnú kamennú stenu, ktorá určite nebola vytvorená prírodou.

„Teraz ma obaja dobre počúvajte," povedal Yamato šeptom, „našou prvoradou prioritou je nájsť Saia."

„Ale..." ozvali sa svorne.

„Žiadne ale. Je to zradca Konohy a pri troche šťastia by mohol vedieť, kde je Sakura alebo Sasuke. Ak nie, zavedie nás priamo ku zdroju. My už z Orochimara potrebné informácie vytlčieme."

„Ten nápad sa mi páči," súhlasil blondiak a kĺby na rukách mu zaprašťali.

„Myslel som si. No pamätajte, zatiaľ nikto netuší, že sme tu. A ja chcem, aby to tak aj ostalo. Maskujte svoju čakru, majte sa neustále na pozore, ale hlavne nevyvolávajte rozruch," posledné slová adresoval priamo chlapcovi. Ten pod jeho pohľadom vystrašene preglgol.

„Chápeme," odpovedala Hinata za oboch.

„A ešte jedna vec," dodal, vyťahujúc niečo z vrecka nohavíc, „toto si vezmite. Je to rovnaké stopovacie zariadenie, aké som dal Saiovi. Keby sme sa náhodou rozdelili, nájdem si vás." Podal im čierny prístroj veľkosti muchy. „Nejaké otázky?" spýtal sa, zatiaľ čo si ho bezpečne pripevnili na oblečenie.

Záporne pokrútili hlavami.

„Fajn. Vstúpme teda do jamy levovej."

Yamato objavil v stene malú trhlinu, ktorú opatrne, no predovšetkým v tichosti, rozšíril. Postupne preliezli cez vzniknutý otvor a ocitli sa v chodbe, ktorú opísala Hinata.

„Nasledujte ma!" rozkázal kapitán a jeho dvaja zverenci sa poslušne vydali za ním. Priamo v ústrety tomu zradcovi.

* * *

Sai práve písal tajnú správu pre Danzoua, keď začul, ako v zámke jeho izby šramotí kľuč. Aj napriek tomu, že odovzdal Orochimarovi zoznam Hokaginých ANBU, ten had mu stále nedôveroval. Zamykal ho ako vtáča v klietke.

_Zbytočná snaha. Aj tak ma to nezastaví_, pomyslel si mladý ninja a skryl inkriminujúce zvitky pod matrac.

Lenže miesto Kabuta sa pred ním objavil niekto iný. Niekto, koho prítomnosť tak skoro nečakal. Oklieštený tím Kakashi.

„Ste naozaj vytrvalí, to sa musí uznať," skonštatoval a nasadil svoj falošný úsmev.

„Prečo si to urobil?! Prečo si zradil svojich vlastných?!" zvrieskol Naruto prskajúc sliny na všetky strany.

„Tichšie," upozornil Yamato, no tiež nespúšťal oči zo Saia.

„Musím to znovu opakovať? Moja lojalita nepatrí Konohe. Slúžim Danzouovi."

„Aký je jeho plán?" spýtal sa kapitán, zatiaľ čo blondiak hlasno škrípal zubami. Jedine strach o Sakuru mu bránil, aby na neho neskočil.

„To vás nemusí zaujímať."

„Myslím, že musí."

„V tom prípade..."

„Nerob to Sai. Nepočúvaj niekoho, kto teba i celý Root, iba využíva," vložila sa do rozhovoru Hinata. Mladík i Yamato na ňu prekvapene pozreli. Pôsobila sebavedomejšie než obyčajne. Pohľady im odvážne opätovala.

„A to je čo?" nechápal Naruto.

„Danzouova divízia ANBU," odpovedala.

„Odkiaľ to vieš?"

„Som predsa Hyuuga. Naučila som sa počúvať za zatvorenými dverami otcovej kancelárie."

„To je prekvapujúce. Vždy som si myslel, že si neschopná."

Blondiak po jej pravici podráždene zavrčal.

„Všetci sme plný prekvapení, Sai. Vrátane teba," siahla si do batohu a vytiahla odtiaľ malú knižočku.

Mladý ninja neveriacky pozrel na pokreslenú obálku. Na krátku chvíľu sa jeho tvárou mihlo niečo ako emócia. Rýchlo sa však ovládol.

„Toto patrí tebe, však? Nakreslil si to, pretože si chcel, aby niekto poznal tvoj príbeh. Aby si vyjadril pocity, ktoré v tebe Danzou potláčal. Donútil ťa, zabiť vlastného brata."

„Nehovor o niečom, čomu nerozumieš."

„Máš pravdu, naozaj netuším, aký je to pocit skladať konečnú skúšku Rootu. Stáť zoči-voči svojim priateľom a po jednom ich zabíjať. Ale viem, aké to je milovať súrodenca. Hanabi patrí časť môjho srdca. A vždy bude. Ak by nás niekto postavil proti sebe, neviem, čo by som urobila. Ty si svojho brata miloval. A preto je posledná stránka tejto knihy prázdna. Jeho smrť si si nikdy neodpustil."

V miestnosti nastalo po Hinatiných slovách ťaživé ticho. Naruto sa na ňu díval, akoby ju nepoznával. Kde sa v tej plachej tmavovláske našlo toľko odvahy? Ešte nikdy sa takto nesprávala. Aspoň nie pred ním.

„Mal to byť darček. Chcel som mu ju venovať, keď bude hotová."

„Tak ju dokonči teraz. Pre neho. Pre seba."

„Nemôžem. Zabudol som, čo som do nej chcel nakresliť. Zabudol som... cítiť."

„To nevadí. Znova si spomenieš. My ti pomôžeme."

„Áno pomôžeme," pridal sa Naruto, hoci ešte tak úplne nechápal, čo sa deje. Jednému však rozumel dokonale. Sai bol osamelý. Osamelý a zlomený. A Hinata bola jediná, kto to videl. Chcela mu dať možnosť znovu nájsť samého seba, zatiaľ čo on ho kruto odsúdil. Prvý raz v živote sa za seba hanbil, pričom jeho obdiv k mladej Hyuuge každou minútou rástol.

„Prečo by ste to robili?"

„Pretože si náš priateľ," odpovedala tmavovláska.

Tie slová Saiovi vyrazili dych.

„Ari... Arigato," vykoktal, vezmúc do ruky obrázkovú knižku. Na malú chvíľu sa jeho prsty dotkli Hinatiných a on cítil, aké obrovské teplo z nich sála.

„Nemáš za čo," usmiala sa jemne.

„Prosím, povedz nám, čo Danzou chystá," požiadal Yamato, ktorý celú scénu pozoroval priam s hrdosťou. _Ani neviete, ako veľmi svoju dcéru podceňujete, Hiashi-sama._

„To môže počkať," pokrútil chlapec hlavou, „najskôr musíte vedieť, kde je Sakura."

Hoci tvár mal úplne kamennú, vzduch naokolo, akoby oťažel.

„Kde?" spýtal sa Naruto, ktorému sa v žalúdku usadila zlá predtucha.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. kapitola**

Bola v nemocnici. Prišiel za ňou Kenji. Mal rozbité koleno a bedákal na celú ošetrovňu, ako veľmi ho to bolí. So šteňacím pohľadom ju požiadal, aby mu poranenú nohu vyliečila. Súhlasila, pričom sa malého chlapca so smiechom spýtala, kde sa takto dokaličil.

On jej však neodpovedal. Jeho tvár sa z ničoho nič zmenila. Nadobudla rysy modrookého dievčatka.

Odrazu už neliečila Kenjiho rozbité koleno, ale silne krvácajúci otvorený hrudník. A nech sa snažila akokoľvek, nedokázala tú prekliatu červenú tekutinu zastaviť. Čoskoro ňou mala zašpinené nie len ruky ale aj uniformu.

Tvár dievčatka strácala farbu. Onedlho bolo biele ako duch. Uprelo na ňu svoje veľké nebeské dúhovky, z ktorých sa pomaly vytrácala životná iskra a chrapľavo povedalo: „Zabila si ma."

„Nie!" skríkla Sakura a prudko sa posadila.

„Spi ďalej, bol to iba sen," ozval sa hlboký hlas vedľa nej.

Zmätene sa poobzerala. Chvíľu jej trvalo, kým si uvedomila, že nie je v Konohe, ale v Orochimarovom úkryte. Presnejšie, v Sasukeho izbe. V jeho posteli. A nebola v nej sama.

„Čo... Čo sa stalo? Preč... Prečo som tu?" vyjachtala zo seba, vyjavene pozorujúc Sasukeho ruku ochranársky prehodenú cez jej pás. Druhou sa podopieral a ostražito ju pozoroval. Keď však postrehol, kam sa pozerá, okamžite ruku stiahol a tváril sa, akoby sa nič nestalo.

„Omdlela si a schytala vysokú horúčku. Kabuto do teba musel napumpovať konské dávky tých svojich podradných elixírov, aby ju zrazil. Prikázali mi, nech ťa strážim, pokiaľ sa nepreberieš."

„Ako dlho som bola mimo?"

„Pár hodín."

Pritiahla si kolená k brade. „To dievčatko..."

„Je mŕtve."

„Zabila som ho."

„Nie nezabila."

„Vedela som, že ak použijem Souzou Saisei, zastavia ma. V hĺbke duše som to vedela, no aj tak som to urobila."

„Jeho osud bol už aj tak dávno zrátaný. Nemohla si to nijako ovplyvniť."

„Ešte nikdy mi neumrel pacient. Ešte nikdy som nezlyhala."

„Prestaň sa ľutovať. To čo si urobila... Bolo úžasné. Teraz už verím," otočil si jej tvár smerom k sebe a jemne sa dotkol modrého diamantu na jej čele, „že si najlepšou Tsunadinou žiačkou."

Za normálnych okolností by dotyk ako tento vohnal Sakure do tváre červeň. V jej vnútri by rozpútal búrku. Lenže teraz naň nebol ten správny čas. Teraz nedokázala cítiť nič. Pripadala si ako prázdna rozpadajúca sa nádoba.

„Ľudia mi neustále hovoria, aká som talentovaná, prezývajú ma druhá Tsunade, niektorí ma dokonca oslovujú hime. Vkladajú do mňa nádeje, ktoré si nezaslúžim. Ja už vlastne ani neviem, kto som, alebo kam smerujem."

„Uvedomuješ si, že s takýmto prístupom, nahrávaš Orochimarovi do karát? Ak sa ním necháš zlomiť, spraví z teba svoju poslušnú bábku."

„No a? On predsa vždy dostane, čo chce. Vždy," zopakovala sanninove nedávne slová, no pridala do nich značnú dávku irónie a trpkosti.

„Sprostosť."

„Že to vravíš akurát ty. Orochimaru len zakýval prstom a pribehol si k nemu ako zamilované šteňa. Nehľadiac na následky."

Sasukemu v očiach vzplanul hnev. „To odvoláš!"

„Prečo by som mala? Veď je to pravda. Myslíš, že neviem, akú cenu sa chystáš zaplatiť za všetku tú moc, po ktorej tak túžiš? Ak sa tu niekto stane skutočnou bábkou, budeš to ty. Alebo lepšie povedané, tvoje telo."

Nechcela pôsobiť jedovato, ale nemohla si pomôcť. On, zo všetkých možných ľudí, mal najmenšie právo ju poučovať. Lenže, keď ju Sasuke schmatol za zápästia, pritlačil ich čelá o seba a zasyčal jej do tváre: „Toto je posledné varovanie, Sakura!" vedela, že prekročila hranicu. No aj tak sa nedokázala zastaviť.

„Pravda sa ťažko počúva, však? Ktovie, keď bude Orochimaru vyzerať ako ty, možno nebude až také zlé, byť jeho osobnou hračkou." Na tvári sa jej rozlial provokatívny úsmev.

„To by si neurobila."

Nonšalantne pokrčila ramenami. „Ako som povedala, človek nikdy nevie."

Tlak na Sakuriných zápästiach ešte zosilnel. Nechýbalo veľa a mladý Uchiha by jej bol zlomil kosti.

„Ani o tom neuvažuj! Nikdy!"

„A to už prečo?"

„Pretože som to povedal!"

Z úst mladej kunoichi vyšiel pohŕdavý suchý smiech. Sasukeho by nikdy nebolo napadlo, že je takého zvuku vôbec schopná. Jednoducho k nej nepasoval. „Takže teraz mi už aj rozkazuješ? Aké... zábavné."

„Niekto musí, keď ty sama nemáš rozum!"

„Aha, chápem. Ja som sa zbláznila, no veľkomožný pán Uchiha je úplne normálny. Aj keď sa z neho čoskoro stane dýchajúci, kráčajúci, ale totálne prázdny hostiteľ."

„Nemám v úmysle Orochimarovi dať svoje telo, a ani som nikdy nemal!" zavrčal a konečne ju pustil. Okamžite sa od neho odtiahla, šúchajúc si boľavé zápästia.

„Keď usúdim, že už pre mňa nie je užitočný," pokračoval, „zabijem ho."

Izbou sa rozhostilo nepríjemné ticho. Sakura nad jeho slovami chvíľu úporne uvažovala.

„Naozaj si myslíš, že to dokážeš? Zabiť ho?"

„Áno."

„Dobre."

Prekvapene na ňu pozrel: „Ty to schvaľuješ?"

Nemala by. Nie ako ninja, ale ako človek. Človek s určitými morálnymi zásadami. Lenže tie zásady prešli v poslednej dobe tvrdou skúškou, a to ich do značnej miery poznačilo.

„Schvaľujem. Čím bude na svete menej monštier ako Orochimaru, tým lepšie."

„Vzťahuje sa táto tvoja nová filozofia aj na Kabuta?"

„Nerozumiem."

„Ale áno. Rozumieš. Pýtam sa ťa, či mám zabiť Kabuta. Aj jeho predsa radíš medzi monštrá alebo nie?"

Zo Sakurinej tváre vyprchala všetka farba. Sasuke sa k nej opäť naklonil nebezpečne blízko. Tenntokrát si však za cieľ zvolil jej pravé ucho.

„Chceš vedieť, čo som videl v tvojich očiach, keď som ťa našiel v lese? Keď som pozoroval, ako sa holými rukami snažíš zniesť Yakushiho zo sveta?" šepkal.

Pomaly a sťažka preglgla. Jeho horúci dych ju hrial na pokožke. Cítila, ako jej z toho po celom tele naskakujú zimomriavky. No nebolo to nepríjemné. Sama nevedela, ako ten pocit správne opísať. Rozum jej začal našepkávať, aby okamžite od neho ušla, čo najďalej to pôjde. Že tento rozhovor sa nemôže skončiť dobre. Lenže nedokázala svoje telo prinúť, aby sa pohlo.

„Videl som v nich nenávisť, krvilačnosť a túžbu po pomste. Videl som v nich seba."

Dych sa jej zrýchlil a srdce divoko rozbúšilo. Mala pocit, akoby ju svojimi slovami držal v genjutsu, z ktorého niet úniku. „Ak sa tým snažíš naznačiť, že som ako ty, tak sa mýliš."

„Ja nič nenaznačujem. Ja to viem. Takže mi povedz, Sakura, aké to je, konečne chápať moje pocity? Aké to je, prežívať to, čo ja prežívam už celé roky?"

_Zožierajúce,_ pomyslela si v duchu. Urobila by čokoľvek, len aby tú nenávisť, ktorá jej rástla v hrudi, nejako zadusila. Aj keby to malo znamenať, že sa musí spriahnuť s diablom. Ibaže niečo také nemienila pred Sasukem priznať nahlas.

„Kto mlčí, ten svedčí, Sakura. Ty vieš, že mám pravdu."

„Prestaň. Nechcem to počúvať. Nedokážem to počúvať. Prosím, už nič nehovor," zavzlykala a do očí sa jej nahrnuli slzy. Bola zhnusená sama zo seba a zo svojej slabosti. Nikdy nemala dopustiť, aby ju nenávisť až takto ovládla.

Prudko ho od seba odtisla a skryla si tvár do dlaní. Teraz si už naozaj priala utiecť, no problém bol v tom, že nemala kam.

„Je mi jedno, čo chceš, Sakura. Budeš ma počúvať!" povedal rozhodne. Potom vzal jej hlavu do svojich dlaní a prinútil ju, nech sa na neho opäť pozrie.

„Nenávisť, akokoľvek ňou opovrhuješ, ťa bude poháňať ďalej! Dá ti silu a dôvod žiť, rozumieš?! Kým ju v sebe nosíš, Orochimaru, ani nikto iný, ťa nedokáže zlomiť!"

„Lenže ja to takto nechcem. Netúžim byť ako ty."

„Ani ja nie."

„Č... čože?"

Pustil ju, no stále sa jej uprene díval do očí. „Celý život som si prial, aby niekto konečne pochopil moju bolesť, aby ju so mnou zdieľal, ibaže keď som ťa v tom lese zbadal a uvedomil si, čím prechádzaš, vydesilo ma to."

„Prečo?"

„Neviem. Ale na tom už nezáleží. Ak je nenávisť to, čo ťa udrží nažive, tak nech! Hlavne sa nesmieš vzdať!"

„Naozaj ti na mne až tak veľmi záleží? Vždy som si myslela, že ma považuješ za otravnú," usmiala sa cez slzy.

Jej otázka ho zarazila. V podstate si ju kládol odvtedy, odkedy mu znova vpadla do života. Odpoveď na ňu stále nepoznal, ale jedno bolo už teraz isté: nemienil jej dovoliť, aby umrela, či už sa jej to páči alebo nie.

Než však stihol svoje pocity sformulovať do slov, z chodby k nim doľahol známy hlas: „Sakura-chan!" Ten hlas mladú kunoichi zahrial na duši. Prebudil v nej nádej, ktorú pomaly ale iste strácala.

_Naruto, ty si po mňa prišiel._

* * *

Sai tímu Kakashi prezradil, že Sakura práve u Orochimara podstupuje akýsi test. A ak ním neprejde, čaká ju smrť. To bol pre Naruta impulz, vďaka ktorému zabudol na všetku opatrnosť. Než mladého jinchuurikiho stihol ktokoľvek so zdravým rozumom zastaviť, vybehol zo Saiovej izby a začal vykrikovať jej meno ako šialený. Popritom rozkopával všetky dvere, na ktoré narazil.

Kapitán Yamato mal chuť začať si trieskať hlavu o stenu. Miesto toho sa však spoločne s Hinatou i Saiom vydali naháňať nerozvážneho blondiaka.

Jeho hurhaj samozrejme neostal bez povšimnutia. Z jedných ešte nepoškodených dverí vyšiel nejaký chlapec. Svojím vzhľadom silne pripomínal žraloka. Žmolil si unavené oči a frflal: „Keby som bol vedel, že človek sa na tomto mieste nemôže ani poriadne vyspať, ostal by som v tej prekliatej nádrži. Čo sa sakra de..." mladík ostal vyjavene zízať na nezvaných hostí.

O chvíľu do chodby vbehla žena s ohnivo červenými vlasmi. „Suigetsu, zacítila som cudziu čakru..." aj ona prekvapene zastala.

Chlapec, ktorého oslovila Suigetsu, sa spamätal ako prvý. „Karin, bež informovať Orochimara, zdá sa, že tu máme narušiteľov a jednu podradnú krysu," zazubil sa na Saia.

„Ale...," namietla.

„Choď, ja už sa o nich postarám."

Žena menom Karin sa teda zvrtla na päte a rozbehla sa smerom, odkiaľ prišla.

„Hinata, zastav ju!" skríkol Yamato.

„Hai," prikývla tmavovláska a utekala za ňou. Čoskoro sa im obe stratili z dohľadu.

„Zlý nápad. Karin tú vašu krásavicu roztrhá na kusy. Má síce neznesiteľnú povahu, ale kopance rozdávať vie."

Suigetsuove reči boli iba bluf, ale to oni vedieť nemuseli. _Hnilá rajčina je stopovací ninja a málokedy sa zapája do skutočného boja. Snáď z toho vyjde celá. Počkať! Ja sa o ňu bojím?! Asi mi začína šibať!_ vynadal si v duchu.

„Na tvojom mieste by som Hinatu nepodceňoval," zavrčal Naruto, ktorý konečne došiel k názoru, že ničenie Orochimarovho úkrytu asi nebol ten najlepší nápad, „Kde je Sakura Haruno?"

„Aha. Takže vy ste tu kvôli nej? Nerád ti beriem ilúzie, kamarát, ale šéf sa jej tak ľahko nevzdá. Byť vami, zaradil by som spiatočku a zmizol skôr, než sa tu objaví. Dokonca budem taký láskavý a nechám vás ísť."

„To je veľkorysá ponuka, ale obávam sa, že ju budeme musieť odmietnuť," ozval sa Yamato.

„Kde je Sakura?" zopakoval blondiak, pričom zapraskal kĺbmi na rukách.

„Prepáčte, no moje ústa sú zamknuté," uškrnul sa Suigetsu.

Jeho výraz vytáčal mladého jinchuurikiho do nepríčetnosti. Zreval na celú chodbu, vyvolal niekoľko klonov a rozbehol sa proti nemu s Rasenganom v ruke.

„Naruto, nie! Vie sa skvap..." pokúsil sa ho Sai varovať.

Už však bolo neskoro. Suigetsuovo telo sa zmenilo na kvapalinu tesne pred tým, než ho energetická guľa zasiahla. Namiesto žraločieho chlapca sa na podlahe objavila tekutina podobná vode. Razila si cestu priamo k Saiovi a zhmotnila sa pred ním.

„Ty si veľmi informovaná krysa. Zaujímalo by ma, čo všetko ešte vieš?" spýtal sa podozrievavo.

„Veľa," skonštatoval bledý ninja a prekvapil svojho protivníka náhlym Choujuu Giga. Poslal na neho trojicu nazúrených atramentových tigrov. Tie Suigetsua tak zaskočili, že v prvom momente ani nereagoval, čím dal nakresleným zvieratám príležitosť, aby na neho okamžite skočili. Jedno sa mu zahryzlo do ľavej ruky a zvyšné dve si začali pochutnávať na jeho stehnách. Keď sa tých potvor konečne striasol, objavil sa pri ňom Naruto, odhodlaný svoju predošlú chybu napraviť. Tentoraz sa Suigetsu síce neskvapalnil, ale o vlások sa Rasenganu vyhol.

„Takže, vy sa chcete hrať?" zachechtal sa, „Ako si želáte."

* * *

Zvuky zúrivého boja doľahli až do Sasukeho izby. Sakura vedela, že aj keby mal Naruto zrovnať toto miesto so zemou, nakoniec si k nej cestu nájde. Otázkou však ostávalo: keď sa tak stane, nechá ju Sasuke ísť?

Mladý Uchiha zrejme vycítil na čo myslí, pretože vstal z postele a ustúpil nabok.

„Choď," povedal chladne, pričom na ňu ani nepozrel.

„Ale... Orochimaru?" vyjachtala zarazená jeho konaním.

„S ním si poradím. Choď."

Kunoichi usúdila, že plytvať ďalším časom by bolo zbytočné. Opatrne sa postavila. Niekoľko útrpných sekúnd sa jej svet pred očami krútil, no nakoniec váhavým krokom podišla k dverám. Položila ruku na kľučku a... zase ju spustila.

„Dočerta s tým," šepla tak potichu, že keby nemal Sasuke napnuté všetky zmysly na maximum, sotva by ju bol začul. Z ničoho nič sa otočila a došla naspäť k nemu.

„Ty si vážne idiot. Už si mala byť p..."

Nestihol vetu dokončiť. Sakura sa postavila na špičky a vtisla mu na pery krátky jemný bozk.

Chlapec ostal stáť ako obarený. Telo ho odmietlo poslúchať a oči mu od údivu vyliezli takmer na vrch hlavy. Keď sa ružovovláska od neho odtiahla, neubránila sa pobavenému úsmevu.

„Arigato, Sasuke-kun," povedala ešte a zmizla skôr, než sa stihol spamätať.


End file.
